En la cárcel
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Metí a la pecosa en la cárcel por mala... ahora meto a Terry, que es un niño muy, muy malo. Último capítulo.
1. Un nuevo trabajo

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo trabajo – las incontinencias – dudas.

-No puedes trabajar en ese lugar – intentó explicarle Albert a Candy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ellas no tienen los mismos derechos que otros seres humanos?

-Candy... sí, tienen derecho a la salud como todos nosotros, pero... tú eres demasiado inocente, ellas quizás encuentren divertido entregarte conocimientos que tú no tienes por qué adquirir.

-Me parece que tus palabras no son muy cristianas. La hermana María me enseñó que todos tenemos derecho al auxilio en caso de enfermedad y desgracia.

-Sí, pero hay otras mujeres que pueden hacerse cargo.

-Sabes bien que nadie más quiere trabajar ahí. Y en cambio, hay muchas que quieren trabajar en un hospital común y corriente. Albert, por favor, necesito estar en un lugar donde pueda hacer la diferencia.

-Primero fue el orfanato, luego los barrios pobres, después ese intento de irte a África, ahora esto... ¿dónde irás después? ¿A vivir con los leprosos?

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-No, pero quizás deberías reflexionar un poco en las motivaciones de tus actos. ¿Quieres hacer la diferencia o quieres olvidarte de tus propios problemas?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres. Mira, la señorita Pony tampoco está de acuerdo en lo que haré. A la hermana María le agradó menos. Si puedo desobedecerlas a ellas, ¿por qué tendría que hacerte caso a ti?

-Haz lo que quieras, Candy. No voy a discutir más contigo, pero te advierto que oirás y verás cosas que te cambiarán para siempre.

-No soy tan inocente como todos creen, Albert. Conozco los hechos de la vida.

-Si tú lo dices. Buena suerte, Candy, y recuerda que si me necesitas, puedes acudir a mí en cualquier momento.

Albert salió del departamento de Candy, aguantando las ganas de dar un portazo. No entendía el gusto de la chica por meterse en problemas. Primero, la absurda idea de cuidar a Neil en una supuesta enfermedad, que se terminó cuando el desgraciado intentó abusar de la muchacha; luego de esto, la obsesión por ir a atender enfermos a sus casas, en los barrios peligrosos, donde un grupo de ladrones la golpeó brutalmente para quitarle la cartera, enviándola agonizante al hospital por dos semanas – por suerte, no le hicieron nada más, pensaba Albert -; después esa idea de ir como enfermera a África, mientras aún estaba convaleciente de la paliza. Llegó a comprar el pasaje, pero cuando estaba en el puerto se desmayó, así que no pudo viajar. Y ahora esto... servir en la enfermería de la cárcel de mujeres. Y no cualquiera, sino en la "Santa Magdalena", la cárcel de prostitutas. Las mujeres de ese lugar estaban enfermas de cosas que Candy ni soñaba que existían. De hecho, Albert estaba seguro de que la pecosa creía que "gonorrea" era una especie de diarrea.

-Dios protege a los locos – se dijo Albert, para tranquilizarse, y subió a su auto.

Una vez sola, Candy sacó una pesada enciclopedia de la salud, para buscar definiciones de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Esa mañana, cuando el alcaide de la cárcel la había entrevistado, aseguró tener un conocimiento total de ese tema. Por suerte, no le pidieron que lo demostrara. Al ser virgen, ignoraba por completo los riesgos de una vida sexual activa en la que no se toman precauciones. Para ella, el mayor peligro del sexo era un embarazo no deseado, por lo que había oído en el hospital. Una vez tuvo que asistir a una mujer que se había hecho un aborto, pero jamás se había enfrentado a enfermos de sífilis, chancro blanco u otras cosas semejantes. Las enfermeras jóvenes eran alejadas de esas experiencias.

Después de una lectura concentrada de la enciclopedia, Candy tomó la firme decisión de continuar virgen por el resto de su vida. Los riesgos de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual eran demasiados, le sorprendía que no estuviera contagiado la mitad del mundo. Cerró la enciclopedia, intentando apartar de su mente las imágenes de verrugas genitales, y fue a la mansión de Annie para contarle de su próximo trabajo.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Tú no puedes trabajar en un lugar así! – le espetó Annie.

-Otra más... ¿Por qué nadie confía en mí?

-Porque eres una niña inocente. Ese lugar dañaría tu mente, quedarías traumada, asustada, loca...

-No soy tan inocente – replicó Candy, molesta.

-Claro... ¿qué hacen un hombre y una mujer en la cama?

-Duermen – respondió Candy sin dudarlo, lo que causó una explosión de risa en Annie.

-Hasta yo soy menos inocente que tú, y eso que jamás Archie me ha dado un beso apasionado – por un momento su expresión fue de amargura, pero prosiguió -. Mis padres me han hablado del tema, pero no creo que tú lo sepas...

-Conozco perfectamente la mecánica del amor, gracias – dijo Candy -. Un hombre y una mujer copulan de la siguiente manera: primero, el cerebro del hombre envía una hormona llamada...

-No dudo que conozcas las características físicas, pero va más allá... a unas chicas vírgenes como nosotras nos puede traumar lo que veamos en ese lugar, alejándonos del placer sexual en el futuro. Es decir, creo que deberías dedicarte un tiempo a ti misma, buscar un hombre y casarte, antes de trabajar en un lugar así.

-¡Qué anticuada eres!

-No es eso, es que creo que el sexo es importante en la vida de una mujer, y tú vas a trabajar en un lugar que te alejaría de una vida sexual saludable. Va a traumarte.

-No pienso iniciarme sexualmente, jamás; es muy peligroso. Si yo te mostrara unas fotografías...

-¿Peligroso? – Annie se inquietó; era muy miedosa - ¿El sexo es peligroso?

-Por supuesto – y a continuación, Candy comenzó a explicarle detalladamente las llagas que dejaban ciertas enfermedades, lo que llevó a Annie considerar como buena opción la idea de Candy.

-Me meteré a un convento – afirmó solemnemente Annie.

-¿Y Archie?

-Seguramente se meterá a cura apenas le contemos de esto.

-No podemos contarle; ¡es un hombre! Ellos son los culpables de la propagación de las enfermedades, con sus apetitos deshonestos. Según leí, muchas esposas honradas mueren enloquecidas por la sífilis que sus libertinos esposos les contagiaron.

Annie pensó unos instantes en silencio.

-No creo que todos sean así, Candy. Mira a mis padres, por ejemplo.

-Sí, pero al parecer, son la excepción.

-Pero si todos piensan como tú, se acabaría el género humano.

Esto hizo vacilar a Candy; no había considerado la relación entre sexo y bebés.

-Entonces hay que casarse con hombres en los que uno confíe. ¿Tú confías en Archie?

El silencio de Annie fue la más expresiva de las respuestas.

-Hace unas semanas creí verlo del brazo con otra chica. Pero mi madre dijo que deliraba. Que Archie no es de esos...

-Tú te casarás con él, Annie, si es que te decides. No puedes dejar que te aten a un hombre en el que no confías. Un hombre así podría contagiarte de cualquier cosa. Mira, yo quiero a Archie, pero él es un hombre y ellos, según lo que leí, son incontinentes por naturaleza. Sería mejor que hablaran largo y tendido para decidir si se casan o no.

-Estoy confundida, Candy. ¿Y si le preguntamos su opinión a Patty?

-No es mala idea – dijo Candy, que contaba con la aprobación de su tímida amiga -. Tendremos que esperar a su visita de la próxima semana. Bueno, tengo que irme. Mañana comienzo muy temprano en la cárcel. ¡Deséame suerte!

-Suerte, y no dejes que eso influya en ti.

-No soy tan inocente, Annie. He visto hombres desnudos, y seguramente tú no.

-Tus hombres desnudos han sido pacientes, eso no cuenta, tramposa.


	2. No soy tan inocente

Capítulo 2: En la _Santa Magdalena – _No soy tan inocente – Mi primera vez.

Candy no pudo dormir en toda la noche; la inminente experiencia nueva la ponía ansiosa y, aunque no quería admitirlo, muy asustada. Ella tampoco confiaba en que esas mujeres fueran una experiencia positiva por ella. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, la primordial razón para tomar un trabajo así era buscarse problemas graves que le impidieran pensar en los sentimientos extraños que a veces le surgían por Albert.

¡Albert! No había sido para ella más que un hermano hasta lo que había pasado con Neil. Ella había aceptado cuidar a éste, que supuestamente estaba enfermo de tuberculosis. Se mudó a la casa de los Leagan, quienes se mostraban muy afectuosos con ella. Ni por eso sospechó la trampa que se traían entre manos. Una noche despertó con una mano extraña que intentaba acariciar torpemente su pecho. Era Neil. Ella gritó y pataleó, logrando sacárselo de encima, pero cuando buscó ayuda, nadie atendió sus gritos. Toda la familia estaba confabulada. Esperaban que, si Neil abusaba de ella, se verían obligados a casarse.

Dejó la casa esa misma noche. Fue a buscar a Albert, y le contó llorando lo que había pasado. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso; de hecho, jamás lo había visto enojado. Le recordó a Terry, en ese momento. Albert fue a buscar a Neil, y según lo que supo, lo golpeó una sola vez antes de que Neil cayera sobre sus rodillas pidiendo clemencia. La imagen de Albert enojado y defendiéndola cambió para siempre la manera de pensar en su protector.

Hace poco había salido un libro estupendo, "Papaíto Piernas Largas", y desde que sucedió aquello, cada vez que leía el libro pensaba en Albert de maneras románticas. En que ella lo cuidaba en una enfermedad. En que él le confesaba sus sentimientos, y ella se dejaba convencer. En que él la besaba, y... ahí se acababan sus fantasías.

Pero eso no podía ser. Albert estaba prohibido. Él era... era un amigo, y si se convertían en algo más, él no tardaría en desaparecer, alejarse de su vida, como lo hacían todos los hombres en los que ella se había interesado. Anthony, Terry... no había más que contar, pero eran suficientes para que ella pensara que no tenía suerte en el amor.

Por eso había decidido comenzar a llenar su tiempo con los problemas de los demás, para no pensar en Albert. Albert y su valentía. Albert y su fuerza. Albert y su...

-Qué asco- pensó -. Él también tiene esos asquerosos instintos animales. Por algo quería impedirme trabajar en la cárcel. Él conoce ese mundo, como todos los hombres. Pobres mujeres víctimas de ellos.

Se levantó sin sueño pese a la noche de insomnio. La ansiedad alertaba sus sentidos. Se vistió rápidamente, no pudo tomar desayuno y salió a la calle cuando aún no amanecía. Para su sorpresa, ahí estaba Archie.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer, pero aquí estoy para apoyarte – dijo él, ofreciéndole el brazo.

-Gracias, Archie. Eres un buen amigo – respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora. Como estaba muy oscuro, no pudo notar la mueca de fastidio que él hizo al oír la palabra "amigo".

-Sí. Soy un buen amigo – repitió él -. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tomar este empleo?

-Nadie más lo quería. Y creo que puedo marcar la diferencia.

-Eres demasiado inocente para marcar esa diferencia, Candy. ¿Al menos sabes a qué clase de lugar vas?

-Seré una de las enfermeras de la clínica interna de _Santa Magdalena_. Ahí van las mujeres acusadas de prostitución.

-Entonces, sabes qué clase de enfermedades se tratan ahí. Es una clínica exclusiva para las enfermedades del sexo. De hecho, si alguna está enferma de otra cosa, la derivan a otro lugar. Y si una mujer, cualquier mujer que no esté en la cárcel tiene una de esas enfermedades, automáticamente es acusada de prostitución y enviada a _Santa Magdalena_.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso?

-Estuve averiguando desde que Albert me contó de tus planes. En la Universidad siempre hay alguien que sabe todo lo que tú le preguntes. Candy, las cárceles son llamadas "escuelas del delito". La _Santa Magdalena_ es llamada "la escuela de las putas".

Candy se sonrojó al oír esto.

-Muchas mujeres son absolutamente inocentes del delito de prostitución, cuando entran a ese lugar. Pero cuando salen... no tienen otro destino. Mujeres, niñas, jovencitas que se contagiaron por culpa de un marido infiel, un novio demasiado ansioso, o una violación, se convierten en prostitutas. Salen sanas, sí, pero no se demoran en volver a la cárcel.

-Al menos en la cárcel están a salvo de las violaciones – murmuró Candy, algo incómoda con esa charla.

-¿No sabías de las violaciones entre mujeres? Vaya, para ser una enfermera que trabajará en la cárcel, eres demasiado inocente.

Candy se sentía abrumada con tanta información.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? – preguntó, molesta.

-Mejor que lo sepas por mí antes que lo sepas por algún otro y pongas esa cara de escandalizada. Te echarían de inmediato. Además, así puedes decidir si entras o no.

-Di mi palabra, debo cumplir.

-Entonces debes saber a lo que te expones. Aparte de las violaciones, puede ser que alguna de las internas se enamore de ti.

-¿Qué se enamore? ¡Pero si son mujeres! Lo que me dices es absurdo.

-Algunas tienen esas inclinaciones, y tú serías una gran tentación para ellas. Con lo dulce que eres, muchas caerían rendidas a tus pies.

-Creo que me estás mintiendo. No puede ser posible algo así...

-Es que eres demasiado inocente, Candy. Hay tantas cosas en el mundo que no conoces. Eres virgen, ¿verdad?

La chica se sonrojó.

-¡Un caballero no debería preguntarle eso a una dama!

-Obvio que eres virgen. Esas mujeres tienen temas de conversación bastante desvergonzados, y si enrojeces cada vez que una menciona algo relacionado con el sexo, no te van a respetar. Si no te ríes cuando haya una broma de doble sentido, o un chiste grosero, sabrán que eres demasiado...

-Demasiado inocente. Ya lo sé. ¡Todos piensan que soy demasiado inocente! ¿Acaso no viví como sirvienta varios meses? ¿No sufrí la muerte de un ser querido? ¿No fui capaz de viajar sin cuidadores desde Europa hasta acá, arreglándomelas por mis medios, luego estudié mi carrera y viví sola, además de cuidar a un hombre amnésico? ¿Acaso no trabajé con pacientes difíciles y los ayudé? ¿No fui capaz de dejar al amor de mi vida para que se casara con otra? ¡No soy tan inocente!

-Pues el mundo juzga que el desconocimiento de la sexualidad es inocencia. Es un hecho, y negarlo no te sirve para enfrentar el problema del trabajo que aceptaste.

-Sí, lo sé. Terry me besó una vez, ¿sabías?

-Y lo disfrutaste, espero – masculló Archie con rabia.

-No, me besó a la fuerza. Lo golpeé.

-Típico de Candy – murmuró él, sonriéndole a la chica con cariño. Ya habían llegado a la cárcel, un edificio gris, rectangular y sin adornos -. Buena suerte, Candy.

-Gracias por los consejos. Y por la charla. Me resultó asquerosamente instructiva.

Cuando Archie se marchaba, la chica lo tomó por el hombro. Tenía una pregunta que hacerle.

-¿Y tú... tú aún lo eres? – dijo apenas moviendo los labios, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-No – dijo él, que ya sabía a lo que se refería, sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Cuándo... cuándo lo hiciste?

-Mi primera vez fue en Londres. Un tío pensó que ya tenía la edad para ser hombre, y... no te contaré los detalles, pero la que me inició era famosa por dedicarse a esas faenas. Mi tío me contó que se dedicaba especialmente a miembros de la realeza, y que le costó mucho convencerla de...

-¿Y Stear? ¿Él también? – la voz de Candy sonaba algo histérica.

-Sí, pero un año antes. Nunca hablamos de eso, supongo que por nuestra formación americana el asunto nos chocaba. Mi tío había vivido mucho tiempo en Londres, dijo que entre la nobleza se acostumbraba a iniciar a los jóvenes a los quince años.

-¡Costumbre de los nobles ingleses! – la voz de Candy sonaba definitivamente histérica. ¿Terry? ¡Terry era inglés! Seguramente su padre lo había llevado más de una vez...

-Todos los hombres son unos asquerosos – Candy miró con odio a Archie y se metió en la _Santa Magdalena_ sin decir adiós.


	3. Un ángel vestido de uniforme

Capítulo 3: El primer día – No le digas a nadie – Un ángel vestido de uniforme.

Candy entró con la cabeza llena de imágenes horribles que incluían a Terry desnudo – nunca lo había visto desnudo, pero se lo podía imaginar – con el cuerpo lleno de repulsivas marcas de la sífilis, verrugas, ladillas... Por eso no se fijó cuando vio a la guardiana aspirando un polvo blanco por la nariz.

-¿Eh? ¡Quién viene tan temprano! No estoy aspirando nada, señorita, no es ilegal aún. Julio Verne lo recomendaba, ¿sabe? La gente de antes era más sabia...

-No sé de que me habla. Soy la nueva enfermera.

-¡Vaya! Esta vez se decidieron contratar una bonita. Supongo que fue la única que se presentó. Claro, con la fama que tenemos... presiento que aquí esperas encontrar lo que buscas, ¿no, Ricitos de oro? – la guardia le tomó uno de los rizos y la chica retrocedió, molesta.

-No estarás tan arisca cuando necesites que te ayude, dulzura... Soy Isadora Duvall, puedes llamarme Dora. Soy la más joven de las guardianas de la prisión, linda, así que seguramente pronto no me encontrarás tan mal. Por lo menos, les pasa a todas...

-No creo compartir sus gustos, señorita Duvall – respondió fríamente Candy. Ahora le agradecía a Archie haberla puesto sobre aviso de las mujeres como ella. Así estaba más preparada para reaccionar de una forma madura y tranquila.

-Señora Duvall, preciosa – dijo la guardiana -. Pero mi marido no es celoso.

-Supongo que él es guardia en una prisión de hombres.

Candy no tenía intención de ser graciosa, así que le sorprendió el estallido de alegría de la guardiana.

-¡Claro que lo es, cariño, claro que lo es! Nos llevaremos muy bien, ya lo verás. ¡Stella! ¡Llegó la nueva enfermera!

Desde la otra sala apareció otra guardiana, vestida exactamente como la anterior: Falda angosta gris, chaqueta estilo militar, fuertes botines negros. Un suave vello rubio le cubría la parte superior de la boca.

-¡Caramba! ¡Si es una belleza! ¿Cómo se les ocurrió enviar semejante bombón aquí? Supongo que le gusta esto... – dijo Stella, con una voz anormalmente grave en una mujer.

-No, me parece más bien que es una idealista. Durará tres días, a lo más, y saldrá corriendo. Ya hemos tenido antes de esas. ¿Recuerdas a la inglesa?

-La inglesa pelirroja... se horrorizó cuando tuvo que afeitar a Molly para su examen mensual.

-Sí, y la delgadita, esa que quería ser monja. Salió corriendo cuando la vieja Rocky le pellizcó el trasero.

-Nuestras chicas no son malas, Rizos de oro. Sólo son traviesas. A propósito, ¿cómo se llama esta princesa?

-No lo sé. No me dijo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, corazón?

-Está en los documentos que le entregué - dijo Candy, roja de vergüenza. Ambas la miraron y volvieron a reír.

-¡Está escandalizada! ¡Apuesto que es virgen! – dijo Stella.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¡Soy una señorita! – respondió la chica, ofendida ante la duda de las guardianas. Éstas se pusieron serias.

-Preciosa, si no fuera porque te necesitamos, te diría que salieras de acá – dijo Stella, poniéndole las manos en los hombros -. Pero nadie más ha venido, y realmente necesitamos la nueva enfermera. Las chicas están sufriendo. No son malas, ya te lo he dicho, pero su moral... no es la tuya, cariño. Oirás y verás cosas que quizás te atormenten por el resto de tu vida. No te estoy diciendo que te vayas, princesa, pero te advierto algo: jamás dejes que se enteren de tu virginidad. A la mayoría se la arrebataron por la fuerza, y algunas sienten tanto rencor, que te verían como una enemiga, haciéndote la vida imposible. Repito, que jamás se enteren de tu virginidad.

-Como si fuera algo malo – pensó Candy en voz alta.

-Acá lo es, princesa – dijo Dora -, así que mantén tu oscuro secreto. Y ¡ponle remedio pronto! ¿Cómo no habrá un caballero bien dispuesto que te haga el favor?

Las dos mujeres estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas. Candy, más encarnada que nunca, pensó muy a su pesar que conocía a varios caballeros bien dispuestos...

Cuando las guardianas se hubieron serenado, Stella llevó a Candy a las dependencias de la clínica. Ahí la recibió Madame Lafitte, la directora del lugar. Era una hermosa mujer mayor de cincuenta años, altiva pero amable.

-Gracias por presentarte tan temprano – le dijo, con un leve acento francés -. Puede marcharse, señora Klein, yo la cuidaré.

-Avíseme cuando se retire para almorzar, señorita Candy. Yo me aseguraré que salga sana, salva y... _entera,_ de aquí – dijo Stella antes de retirarse, guiñándole un ojo.

-Stella es un amor una vez que la conoces – dijo Madame Lafitte -. Hay mucho que hacer. Pronto despertarán las internas, y debemos estar listas para atenderlas. En un rato más te presentaré a Ethel Kaminsky, la otra enfermera. Ella se hace cargo del turno de noche, y además, vive acá. Una vez por semana viene el doctor Morgan, médico especialista, y si lo amerita la situación, viene Bonville. Debemos ser muy discretos cuando viene Bonville, tú sabes.

Candy no tenía idea de quién era Bonville, pero como se supone que lo conocía, se calló.

-No es legal aún lo de Bonville, pero nosotras siempre hemos pensado que es mejor así, antes de traer un inocente a sufrir a este mundo... Puedes cambiarte allá atrás de ese biombo.

Candy obedeció, mientras oía las instrucciones de Madame Lafitte.

-Cuando estés cambiada, debemos esterilizar todos los instrumentos. Hoy es día de curación para siete de las chicas. En estos momentos, tenemos treinta y dos pacientes, sin contar las que vienen por accidentes mínimos. Algunas vienen sólo por el contacto de una mano suave. En ciertos aspectos, son como niñas.

Candy salió del biombo y se presentó ante su jefa.

-Debes sacarte el bonete, Candy, y ponerte esta malla en el pelo – la chica se sacó el bonete. - ¡Vaya! Eres tan linda, que podrías trabajar en un cabaret, entreteniendo caballeros.

-¡Ni Dios lo permita! – exclamó, Cnady, ofendida. Madame Lafitte movió la cabeza con reprobación

-. Ustedes, americanos puritanos... ah, ustedes obligan a sus chicas a llegar a esto, a la prostitución degradante, con sus absurdos temores al sexo y el placer – Madame Lafitte hablaba como si estuviera sola; se quedó en silencio unos momentos, luego meneó la cabeza e indicó a Candy un pequeño cuarto donde el instrumental y otros materiales esperaban para ser esterilizados.

-Te lo diré yo antes de que te lo cuenten por afuera – dijo Madame Lafitte -. Mis chicas nunca te lo dirían, pero las señoras de la "Sociedad de Ayuda"... vienen dos veces por semana, y se horrorizan cada vez que ven lo bien que manejo este lugar. Ellas son las que andan espantando a las enfermeras, contándoles las peores historias y agregándoles mucho más de su cosecha.

-Algo me han dicho – repuso Candy, pensando en las noticias de Archie.

-¿Quiénes? Stella y Dora, de seguro que ellas te contaron algo de las enfermeras más puntillosas... tenemos algunas chicas admiradoras de Safo, pero son bastante respetuosas... claro, puede ser que alguna haya perdido los estribos alguna vez, pero fue sólo un pellizquito que no le hacía mal a nadie. No necesitamos una puritana, Candy. Necesitamos una chica valiente.

-Yo soy valiente – afirmó Candy, mientras limpiaba el instrumental.

-Como te iba diciendo... más vale que te cuente yo misma quién fui antes de ser la respetable Madame Lafitte. Pues yo soy... – dejó de limpiar y miró a Candy con aire triunfante - ¡Yo soy Diana de Armilly!

El rostro inexpresivo de Candy acabó con la felicidad de la dama.

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de mí? ¡Qué les enseñan a las niñas en las escuelas, _mon Dieu_! Fui la última cortesana famosa de Francia, junto a Blanche... todo el mundo hablaba de nosotras. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de intrigas políticas que armamos entre ambas. Gracias a nosotras, Europa es lo que es... ¿nunca oíste hablar de nosotras? Qué desilusión. Cada día me convenzo más que fue un error venir a Estados Unidos...

Candy se preparaba para preguntarle por qué había decidido venir, cuando la llegada de la tercera enfermera las interrumpió:

-Madame Lafitte, me retiro a descansar – dijo Ethel Kaminsky, una joven esbelta y de apariencia humilde. Lo primero que Candy pensó al verla era que no se quería a sí misma. Enormes lentes cubrían la mitad de su rostro, cuya piel se veía maltratada por la falta de cuidados cosméticos. Su cabello estaba peinado en un estirado moño sin gracia, y sus hombros se inclinaban hacia adelante, como queriendo ocultarse a la vista de los demás.

-Ethel, espera un instante – dijo Madame Lafitte – Quiero presentarte a Candy White, nuestra nueva enfermera.

La sonrisa que Ethel dirigió a Candy la hizo parecer casi bonita. Candy le sonrió a su vez; siempre reconocía un espíritu sediento de bondad.

-Seremos amigas, ¿verdad, Ethel?

-Nada me gustaría más, Candy – respondió Ethel, encantada con la amabilidad de Candy -. Déjenme ayudarlas con ese trabajo.

-No, Ethel, estuviste toda la noche en vela – respondió Madame Lafitte -. Es necesario que reposes.

-Volveré a las once de la mañana – anunció Ethel, evitando un bostezo. Candy hizo rápidos cálculos.

-¿Sólo dormirá cuatro horas? – preguntó la chica.

-Ethel tiene esa facilidad. Bueno, se echa una siestecita después del almuerzo, y con eso queda bien. Es una chica muy especial, se llevarán de lo mejor.

Candy no pudo evitar pensar que Ethel también parecía ser virgen.

-Ha tenido una vida dura nuestra Ethel – comenzó a decir Madame Lafitte -. A los catorce años fue violada por su padrastro, así que la enviaron acá. Venía con verrugas, tú sabes; viejo asqueroso. Estuvo con nosotras dos meses. Muchacha más dulce nunca conocí. ¡Era tan linda cuando llegó! Pero poco a poco fue apagándose, hasta llegar a lo que es ahora. Cuando se mejoró, la envié de vuelta a su casa, pero la madre no la quiso de vuelta, y habría acabado deambulando por las calles de no ser por Stella, que la llevó a una casa donde la tomaron de sirvienta. No la trataron bien, es verdad, pero al menos le dieron comida y techo. Hace siete años que salió de ese lugar, y vino a pedir trabajo acá. Aprende rápido, y tiene una voluntad de oro. No es enfermera titulada, pero ¿a quién le va a importar eso? Para las internas, Ethel es un ángel. Un ángel vestido de uniforme. Tiene una paciencia extraordinaria con ellas. Y una madurez de anciana. Pensar que sólo tiene veinticinco años.

-Ella ha hecho la diferencia – repuso Candy.

-Definitivamente.

Candy no pudo dejar de comparar su vida con la de Ethel. A veces ella sentía que había sufrido, pero siempre había tenido a alguien a su lado, alguien a quien amar. Y Ethel, aún estando tan sola, de alguna manera logró salir adelante.

-Y yo me preocupo porque no sé lo que siento por Albert – masculló Candy, cuando sintieron un grito estremecedor.

-¡Ay que ayudar a esa mujer! – exclamó Candy, cuando sintió que la directora la tomaba del brazo.

-Espera unos minutos. Es Claire. Tiene el rostro desfigurado por la sífilis. Era muy bella, cuando despierta lo primero que hace es mirarse a un espejo y lanza ese grito. Debemos esperar a que se tranquilice antes de ir para allá. Puede ser un poco violenta a veces.

Candy tragó saliva mientras oía los gritos de la mujer, a los que se unían los de otras mujeres. Desesperada, se soltó del brazo de madame Lafitte para ayudar a su primera paciente...


	4. No me compadezcas

Capítulo 4: No me compadezcas - ¿Me recuerdas, Candy? – Los hombres son cerdos.

Candy entró a una habitación grande y fría, pero muy limpia. Una mujer había corrido las cortinas y se contemplaba aún en el espejo. Candy dio un respingo al verla. Su nariz estaba carcomida por unos granos rojos, sus manos se veían igual enrojecidas. El resto de las mujeres de la habitación se callaron cuando la pecosa entró. Claire iba a empezar a gritar, cuando se percató de la presencia de la nueva enfermera.

-Señorita, haga el favor de golpear la puerta cuando desee entrar- le dijo suavemente.

Candy, asombrada, retrocedió y cerró la puerta. Luego, golpeó.

-Adelante – dijo Claire -. Lamento haber sido algo ruda con usted, pero me molesta enormemente la gente entrometida. ¿Qué desea?

-No deseaba ser entrometida – murmuró Candy – pero sentí sus gritos y quise venir a ayudarla.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que necesitaría su ayuda?

-Se cree mejor que nosotras – murmuró una de las mujeres -, por eso quiere ayudarnos.

-Yo no me creo mejor que nadie – dijo Candy, colocando las manos tras la espalda.

-No es la primera vez que pasa – dijo Claire -. Una joven idealista que quiere cambiar el mundo llega a un lugar como este. Quiere influir positivamente en los demás. En este caso, una hermosa enfermera pretende alegrar la vida de prostitutas enfermas, y, quizás, ayudarlas a rehabilitarse. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Candy no supo que responder. ¿La estaba acusando de querer hacer el bien?

-Nadie te ha pedido tu ayuda. Eres enfermera, limítate a eso. Nos han quitado todo. Algunas de nosotras no somos las víctimas de la sociedad que todo el mundo ve. No, algunas amamos nuestra profesión mientras duró, la disfrutamos plenamente... no me compadezcas, pues yo elegí vivir así. Yo asumo mi enfermedad, y no necesito que me tengas lástima. Sólo necesito que seas enfermera y acudas a mí cuando te llame para aliviar mi malestar, nada más. No quiero tu piedad.

-No es piedad, es simpatía por los que tienen problemas – respondió Candy -. Me gusta ayudar a los demás.

-Creo que te gusta ayudar desde tu superior estatura moral. Por eso necesitas dar algo a los demás; eres mejor que los otros. No quiero eso, gracias.

-Es distinto con Ethel – intervino una mujer delgada y pelirroja -, Ethel es humilde y no se siente superior a nadie. Ethel es como nosotras, nos comprende y no quiere salvarnos, sólo aliviar nuestros malestares.

-Quisiera que me dieran una oportunidad para conocernos.

-Claro, enfermera. Nosotras somos tus pacientes y te llamaremos cuando te necesitemos, o recibiremos tus visitas a ciertas horas. Y me parece que la primera ronda es a las ocho y media. Aún faltas veinte minutos. Quisiera que nos dejaras en nuestra intimidad. Buenos días.

Claire le dio la espalda, y Candy, incómoda con las miradas poco amistosas de las otras mujeres, se retiró rápidamente, con una tímida sonrisa. Una vez afuera, estalló en llanto:

-¡No me quieren! – gimió – Primera vez que mis pacientes no me quieren. Y me odian... ¿pero, qué hice? ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar!

-Te lo advertí, enfermera – dijo Madame Lafitte, inclinada a su lado -. Hazme caso la próxima vez, y no tendrás problemas.

-Sí, Madame – respondió Candy, tragándose las lágrimas.

Candy y Madame Lafitte volvieron al despacho para continuar con su trabajo, cuando una delicada mano tocó la espalda de Candy:

-¿Señorita Candy? ¿Me recuerda?

Candy se volvió, y su asombro fue enorme:

-¡Alice Clark! ¡Claro que te recuerdo! ¡Te cambié los pañales, cómo olvidarme de eso! Estás enorme... ¿cuántos años tienes, criatura?

-¡No me llames criatura, Candy! Ya tengo catorce... Tú estás igual... ¡Candy, cómo te extraño! ¡Cómo extraño el Hogar de Pony! ¡Quiero volver! – la chica se lanzó a los brazos de Candy y comenzó a llorar. Candy la consolaba, hasta que reflexionó sobre algo: ¿qué rayos hacía Alice en una cárcel de prostitutas?

-Alice, Candy necesita hacer su trabajo. Prometo que en su descanso podrán hablar. ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto, lamento ser tan imprudente. ¡Te veo luego, Candy! Estoy en la habitación dos, la más pequeña. Las chicas son más amables que en la grande, serán amables contigo.

Alice se dio vuelta y de perfil, Candy pudo notar un abultamiento en su vientre que no había sentido en el abrazo. Se llevó las manos a la boca, asombrada.

-¡Alice está embarazada! – exclamó.

-Y enferma de gonorrea; lamentablemente, cuando llegó acá el embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado como para llamar a Bonville. Lo mejor hubiera sido un trabajo de él. Nadie querrá a esa criatura...

-¿Por qué?

-Lo más probable es que nazca ciego. E idiota, tal vez. Ha pasado otras veces. Caerá en una de esas instituciones de "beneficencia" donde maltratan a los niños como él. Y Alice... no sé qué será de ella cuando nos deje. Seguramente volverá a lo mismo.

-¿Y qué le sucedió a Alice?

-Una historia muy vieja, muy común... le contó a Ethel que se vino a Chicago al cumplir trece años, escapando del Hogar de su niñez, pues no quería ser una carga. Se vino a trabajar para una familia, el patrón la sedujo, la enfermó y la preñó. La señora, al ver que estaba embarazada, la echó de la casa. Fue al hospital, y la enviaron para acá. Llegó hace tres meses. Uno de estos días se espera el alumbramiento.

-¡Pero sólo tiene catorce años!

-Pues será madre. Claro que el estado le quitará al bebé.

-¿Y no se puede hacer algo para obligar al padre a hacerse cargo de su hijo?

-No. Las leyes lo favorecen. Si él afirma que no es el padre, nadie dudará de su palabra.

-Pues esas leyes son injustas – declaró Candy, decidida a hacer algo por Alice. Hablaría sobre ella con Albert. Él la ayudaría.

Llegó el momento de volver a la habitación grande y enfrentarse nuevamente a Claire. Candy se sentía muy nerviosa, porque nunca antes le había tocado ser juzgada por una persona a la que apenas conocía, y que además, intentaba ayudar. Se propuso ganarse su confianza y cariño.

Claire no mencionó el incidente recién pasado. Es más, saludó a Candy con la cabeza, como si jamás la hubiera visto antes.

-Damas, quiero presentarles...

-Gracias por lo de damas – interrumpió una.

-Algunas lo somos, Sophie – dijo otra -, aunque tú pares la cola tras los primeros pantalones que veas, no significa que todas somos iguales.

-Mira quién habla – se defendió Sophie -, la que perdió el honor antes de su primera regla...

-¡Basta, damas! – exigió Madame Lafitte -. Quiero presentarles a la nueva enfermera, la señorita Candy White. Ella nos acompañará hasta las cuatro. Tratémosla bien para que se quede mucho tiempo con nosotras.

-Por supuesto, Madame – dijo Claire -, deseamos que la enfermera encuentre entre nosotras un ambiente de paz que le permita desarrollar adecuadamente su trabajo.

-Gracias, Claire – respondió dulcemente Candy.

-No he oído que nos presentaran. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señorita?

-Está escrito en su bata – respondió Candy. Notó con maligna satisfacción que Claire no supo qué contestar.

-Ellas son Rocky, Mildred, Joey y Sophie, Candy. No le hagas caso a Claire; a veces está de malas – dijo Madame Lafitte -. Las dejo para que se conozcan. Vuelvo en una hora, Candy. Hay papeleo que hacer... ¡Adiós!

Candy quedó sorprendida; no esperaba quedarse sola tan pronto, especialmente después del miedo que le habían metido las mujeres guardianas.

-Al fin solas, dulzura – dijo Rocky.

-Hasta que llegó una enfermera hermosa. Mira, Ethel es muy dulce y todo, pero tú eres una fiesta para los ojos – afirmó Joey.

Candy enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo...

-Querida, sólo queremos ser tus amigas. Cuéntanos de ti mientras haces tu trabajo – pidió Mildred, y se sacó la ropa. Candy se puso más roja aún, ante la tranquilidad de las demás... y al comprobar que Mildred estaba totalmente depilada. Eso era demasiado para ella, así que cerró los ojos.

-Ya la asustaste, Mildred – reclamó Sophie -. Siempre haces lo mismo. Se trauman las pobres niñas.

-Pues el cuerpo humano es hermoso y debe mostrarse -aseguró Mildred.

-Y tú se lo muestras a cualquiera que pague lo suficiente, ¿no? – se burló Joey.

-No soy mejor que tú – repuso Mildred, tomando la mano de Candy –Vamos, chica, se supone que sabes para qué se usa ese vinagre, ¿no?

-Dejen en paz a la chica, y pidámosle el nuevo número de "Variety", con ese actor moreno en portada – pidió Sophie -. Ella puede escaparse a buscarlo, Madame Lafitte ni se enterará...

Al oír la palabra "actor", Candy soltó el lavatorio. Por suerte cayó en una cama y nadie se dio cuenta.

-Y dale con ese flacuchento – se burló Rocky -. Recién es el primer día de la enfermera, no le pidas a la chica que rompa las reglas por complacernos.

-Pues si la chica va por la revista, yo me lavo sola - afirmó Mildred -. ¡Tengo unas ganas de ver el rostro de ese hombre!

-Los hombres son unos cerdos – reclamó Joey.

-Eso es porque no te gustan. ¡Qué daría yo por tener un hombre ahora! Hay veces en que ni puedo dormir tranquila... – repuso Mildred.

-Te hemos oído – dijo Joey.

-Yo podría arreglar eso, pero tú me rechazas siempre – repuso Rocky.

-Es que no es lo mismo... un hombre es un hombre, ustedes saben... acariciar su cuerpo con el tuyo, no sé... ¿qué opinas, Candy?

Candy estaba más roja que antes, si se podía. Bajó la vista, avergonzada.

-Típico de burguesas – reclamó Mildred -. No saben apreciar el placer.

-Pues el placer nos trajo esto.

-Los hombre son unos cerdos, pero los amamos – dijo Claire, participando por primera vez de la conversación -. Estamos acá por culpa de ellos, pero no renunciaríamos a ningún minuto en su compañía.

-Pues yo me cambié a las mujeres y me está resultando bien – dijo Rocky.

-Los hombres son un mal necesario – continuó Claire, ignorando a Rocky – y en esta situación de enfermedad, aún necesitamos sus caricias. Una virgen como tú, ¿qué puede saber de los deseos de una mujer de verdad? – apuntó a Candy -. No has complacido a la Diosa, y ella se vengará de ti.

-No le hagas caso, dulzura – dijo Joey -. A veces, la enfermedad le ocasiona ataques de demencia. Nosotras nos haremos cargo de ella. Tú ve por la revista.

-Pero...

-En el patio de atrás hay una pared bastante baja. A veces va una de las chicas de la habitación pequeña, pero ahora te tenemos a ti. Tú la pagas, ¿verdad, bonita? Pues, nos vemos. En diez minutos estarás de vuelta.

Joey la empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Candy metió l mano al bolsillo para asegurarse de tener dinero, y saltó la pared del patio.


	5. Reencuentro

Cap 5: Reencuentro con Terry – Un recuerdo de la colina – Nosotras la educaremos.

-Esas mujeres son terribles – se dijo Candy caminando rápidamente hacia un puesto de revistas de la esquina -. Son enormemente criticonas, locas y hablan hasta por los codos. Me ponen nerviosa. Pero yo me lo busqué. En fin... Acá está el puesto de revistas. Quieren la revista Variety...

Calló de pronto cuando vio quién estaba en portada: ni más ni menos que Terry Granchester, hermoso (como siempre) en traje de etiqueta, mirándola con burla.

-Terry...- dijo Candy en voz alta -, tantos recuerdos. El colegio San Pablo... la obra en Chicago... la despedida en Nueva York...

-Señorita, ¿va a comprar? – la interrumpió una voz. Candy sonrió, buscó el dinero y compró la revista. Cuando había caminado unos pasos, giró, volvió al puesto y compró una copia para leerla tranquila en su casa.

Volvió rápidamente a la cárcel. Las mujeres la estaban esperando ansiosamente. Sophie le quitó la revista y subió a una cama para leerla en voz alta:

-¡Terry Granchester lo cuenta todo, chicas!!! ¡Guau!!!

-¡Lee, lee! – pidió Mildred.

-No sé para qué quieren saber de ese figurín – reclamó Rocky, pero nadie más le hizo caso.

-Que lea la enfermera. Así descubrimos si tiene algún talento, porque sanar heridas de mujeres enfermas no se le da mucho – propuso Claire.

-¡Sí! ¡Que lea ella! – aceptó Sophie.

Candy se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

_Terry Granchester: el heredero del talento, por Jennifer Lovely._

_Queridas lectoras: debido a sus insistentes cartas y llamadas telefónicas, decidimos intentar entrar en la intimidad de este joven ídolo del teatro que tantos triunfos ha cosechado en tan poco tiempo._

_Fue complicado, amigas, ya que nuestro Terry guarda muy celosamente su privacidad. Sin embargo, gracias a los oficios de su novia Susana Marlowe, el guapo actor accedió a brindarnos una entrevista._

_Nos recibe en su departamento de soltero de Nueva York, un lugar pequeño pero muy cálido, que él ha decorado con un buen gusto que demuestra su origen noble._

-Oh, vamos, no puedo seguir oyendo esto – reclamó Rocky.

-Cállate, Rocky, y te hago un baile – dijo Mildred -. Continúa, dulzura.

La boca de Candy estaba seca, pero se obligó a seguir:

_Las fotos podrán verlas al final del reportaje. Se sorprenderán con los detalles que hacen que su departamento sea una mezcla perfecta entre el sentido artístico y la masculinidad de un hombre tan completo._

-Parece que Terry le hizo el trabajo, para convencerla de su masculinidad sin lugar a dudas – comentó Sophie.

-Con todo lo que dicen de él... si yo fuera su novia hace rato que le habría exigido más discreción. Un hombre puede tener aventuras, pero él es descarado... maravillosamente descarado – suspiró Mildred.

-Si una mujer ama, calla lo que sea – musitó Claire. Las otras la miraron con una pizca de compasión.- ¡Vamos, señorita enfermera! Siga leyendo.

Candy no hizo caso. Se había quedado pensando en eso de "lo que dicen de él". Ella se había obligado a no leer revistas del espectáculo en tres años, para no enterarse de noticias de Terry, pero ahora ardía de curiosidad:

-¿Y qué dicen de él? – preguntó. Las mujeres se miraron entre sí.

-¿Dónde has estado metida estos años, dulzura? ¿En la luna? Porque ignorar lo que dicen de ese chico es... inadmisible – dijo Mildred -. Toda mujer debe estar enterada de los chismes de semejante monumento a la belleza masculina.

-Causó un gran escándalo hace dos años, cuando se sacó unas fotos desnudo, según él eran artísticas, pero quienes las vimos pensamos en todo menos en el arte – dijo Joey.

-Y después lo de la orgía... fue uno de los sospechosos de la muerte de Minnie Click, esa chica que murió tan misteriosamente en esa fiestita de Hollywood.- dijo Mildred.

-Lo han fotografiado con varias actrices saliendo de hoteles. Claro que ellos siempre afirman que estuvieron ensayando un papel. – repuso Claire.

-Dicen que fue amante de una de las Barrymore.- dijo Mildred

-Dicen que fue amante de uno de los Florell... eso sí que me excitó. – dijo Rocky.

-Se peleó con Lionel Starbuck por el honor de su esposa. Lionel afirmaba que él la había seducido, que el hijo que ella esperaba no era de él, y todo eso. – repuso Sophie.

-Dicen que se acostó con la esposa de un productor para conseguir financiamiento para una de sus obras. – comentó Mildred

-Con varias esposas... sus obras son caras. – acotó Claire.

-¿Y es buen actor, o no? – preguntó Rocky.

-Los críticos afirman que es de los mejores. Claro que las malas lenguas aseguran que él... – contestó Mildred.

-Ya sé... se acuesta con los críticos... – interrumpió Candy, agobiada con tanta información..

-¡Claro que no! – se horrorizó Mildred -. Dicen que los críticos temen un linchamiento si lo critican negativamente. Sigue leyendo, dulzura.

Candy no quería; pero una interrupción hubiera suscitado comentarios de esas mujeres. Así que siguió:

_Tomando una deliciosa taza de café personalmente preparada por él, no puedo dejar de admirar su perfecta musculatura, que se nota bajo su camisa de fino algodón egipcio..._

-Yo le miraría los pantalones – dijo Mildred.

_Él sonríe seductoramente y toma mi mano sudorosa, animándome a preguntar sobre todo lo que me interese._

-Un poco más y se convierte en "Memorias de una Doncella Inglesa" – dijo Sophie.

Las mujeres rieron, comprendiendo la broma. Candy se quedó seria, olvidándose que debía fingir entender todos sus comentarios.

-¿No has leído ese libro, dulzura? – preguntó Mildred.

-Claro que sí... – musitó Candy. Las mujeres rieron más fuerte, sin creerle.

-Te lo llevarás esta tarde para estudiarlo, pequeña – dijo Sophie -. Tenemos una copia un poco maltratada... tú entenderás después las razones. No olvides leerlo enterito, que te vamos a interrogar después. Nuestra enfermera no puede ser tan ignorante. Pero vamos, sigue leyendo.

_Mi boca se seca, pero sus ojos me animan a seguir. Y mis preguntas salen como una cascada de agua límpida que cae en la vertiente._

_-¿Cuál es tu sueño, Terry? Después de todo lo que has logrado, fama, reconocimiento mundial, éxito... ¿qué te hace falta?_

_Sus ojos se nublan antes de responder. Sus palabras son completamente enigmáticas:_

_-Una colina. Quisiera una colina en la cual el tiempo se devuelva a los días en Inglaterra y el verano en Escocia._

Candy dejó de leer. Sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas. ¡Una colina! ¡Seguramente pensaba en ella! No la había olvidado, después de todo...

Las mujeres notaron la emoción de su enfermera, y la respetaron, pero se dieron de golpes con el codo para llamarse la atención mutuamente. Después de unos minutos, la chica volvió a leer, con voz quebrada:

_-¿Puedes aclararnos más el misterio?_

_-No, lo siento. Tú sabes que los artistas guardamos muchos secretos._

_-Una colina. Parece algo romántico._

_-Lo es. El recuerdo más puro de mi vida. He hecho muchas cosas que quisiera cambiar, pero esos momentos... estarán en mi corazón hasta mi muerte._

_-¿Tienen que ver con tu novia Susana?_

_-No hablemos de mi novia, aún. Sé que quieres preguntarme de mi matrimonio tantas veces postergado, pero creo que eso no les interesa a tus lectoras._

_-¡Nos interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo! ¿Cuándo es la boda?_

_-Tú sabes que Susana no desea casarse hasta que venga mi padre de Europa. Bueno, sus múltiples negocios le impiden moverse del Viejo Continente hasta el próximo año._

_-¿Y qué harán hasta que llegue ese momento?_

_-Susana está dedicada a la producción de obras para niños. Yo comenzaré mi gira la semana que viene. Visitaremos Oregon, Ohio, Chicago y Nebraska. _

-¿Se fijaron cómo eludió el tema de su novia? – preguntó Mildred.

-Claro. Dicen que no la quiere. Que está con ella por lástima. – respondió Joey.

-Ella es una mujer preciosa. Dicen que ha rechazado a cientos de pretendientes que serían más cariñosos que Terry – dijo Rocky.

-Es una mujer fiel. Algunas nacimos para perdonar al hombre que amamos – afirmó Claire.

-Pues a mí me quedó claro que él guarda un secreto de un amor del pasado. ¿Cómo es que esa reportera no le preguntó más? – reclamó Sophie.

-Apuesto que ni siquiera pensaba. Sólo quería follárselo. Nosotras habríamos hecho lo mismo. ¿No crees, enfermera? – preguntó Claire.

-¿Follárselo? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Candy sin reflexionar, pues estaba meditando sobre las palabras de Terry. El griterío de las mujeres llamó la atención de Madame Lafitte:

-¿Qué pasa, damas? ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? – preguntó, desconfiada.

-Que nos trajo una enfermera ignorante, Madame... pero nosotras nos encargaremos de educarla – dijo Claire, mirando por primera vez a Candy con algo parecido a la simpatía.


	6. Albert!

Cap 6: Eres tan inocente - Se acaba la semana - Mi mejor recuerdo.

Candy arrancó como pudo de las voces que se burlaban de su inocencia. ¿Por qué ser "niña buena" era tan mal mirado en ese lugar? Qué rabia. Ella sólo quería ayudarlas, había hecho todo lo que le habían indicado, y así le pagaban. En fin, después de todo nadie la había obligado a meterse ahí. Y Archie le había advertido que debía fingir tener, al menos, un poco de malicia.

Cuando se serenó, volvió a la sala y notó que todas, incluida Madame Lafitte, se callaban cuando ella entró. Fue muy incómodo. Madame Lafitte la tomó del hombro suavemente y le recomendó que fuera a atender a las chicas del dormitorio pequeño, que ella atendería a las mayores hasta que Ethel despertara.

-En otras palabras, reprobé – dijo Candy.

-No es eso, sólo que las mayores estarían más cómodas con alguien que tuviera más experiencia en... bueno, en cosas de la vida. Luego hablamos, Candy.

Derrotada, Candy fue al dormitorio pequeño, donde encontró a Alice y otras cuatro chicas cuyos nombres no recordó. Todo era confuso, molesto... todo era un fracaso. Se sintió deprimida. Y en esa sala fue peor, pues las jovencitas – había otra embarazada, aparte de Alice – eran sumamente impúdicas en sus charlas, más aún que las mayores. Parecía que habían hecho "de todo" con "todos". La mayor de esas niñas tenía dieciocho años. Y Candy, que jamás en su vida había pensado en esos asuntos, se sintió terriblemente ignorante.

¡Y recién era la mañana del lunes!

El almuerzo fue muy silencioso. Candy tenía la terrible impresión que Madame Lafitte ardía en deseos de comentar sobre ella con Ethel, pero no lo hacían. Se levantó de la mesa con la excusa de tomar aire, y notó que madame se acercaba rápidamente al oído de Ethel.

Después del almuerzo la cosa estuvo peor. Una chica nueva llegó al dormitorio pequeño, y ella tuvo que examinarla, mientras la chica le contaba los gustos sexuales de su último cliente y le pedía que le dijera sus posiciones sexuales favoritas.

"Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera más de una manera de hacerlo" – pensó la pecosa.

La charlatana fue dejada en la habitación pequeña, mientras las jovencitas se abalanzaban sobre ella pidiendo los últimos chismes del "mundo real". Aparentemente, la chica nueva – Starla – era una antigua conocida. Alice, que se percató de la incomodidad de Candy, se alejó del grupo para conversar con su antigua "niñera".

-¿Qué hay, Candy? Pareces molesta – dijo Alice, tomándole la mano.

Candy apretó la mano de Alice, pero no dijo nada. Sólo desvió la mirada. La jovencita, que había oído chismes sobre la particular condición de Candy, supo comprender su expresión.

-Candy, no te preocupes – le dijo -. Eres tan inocente, y eso es bueno. No te preocupes que yo te protegeré de estas chicas. ¡Nadie te molestará con temas de ese tipo!

-¿Por qué la molestarían esos temas? – interrumpió Starla - ¿Acaso no los conoce? ¿Es verdad que es virgen? ¿A su edad? ¡Debe tener al menos treinta años!

Candy no se dignó a contestar. Miró a otro lado con expresión molesta, mientras Starla reía con las otras chicas.

Estar en la habitación pequeña fue casi más molesto que estar en la grande. Al menos, en la otra tenía el consuelo que esas mujeres eran mayores que ella; en cambio, acá todas eran más jóvenes, y la burla que veía en sus ojos era más humillante que la condescendencia de las otras pacientes.

Lo único bueno que tuvo esa semana fue el comienzo de su amistad con Ethel. La chica estaba necesitada de un cariño incondicional, y al parecer era la única que no se sentía con derecho a menospreciar a Candy.

El peor momento fue el viernes, con la visita del doctor Morgan, un joven apacible, gordito y pequeño.. Ese día fue realmente horrible. Tuvo que seguir al doctor en el examen ginecológico de todas y cada una de las mujeres de ese lugar, incluyendo a Madame Lafitte y a Ethel. Cuando hubieron terminado, el doctor suspiró y la miró algo azorado, antes de hablarle:

-Señorita... no sé cómo abordar este tema... supe por Madame Lafitte de su condición de, hum, mujer anatómicamente intacta, y, bueno, usted sabe que por decreto sanitario las mujeres que trabajan en este lugar deben tener su carné sanitario al día...

-¿Y...? – Candy no entendía a qué se refería el doctor Morgan.

-Que por orden de la superintendencia de salud mi deber es auscultarla...

-Usted se refiere al examen ginecológico...

-Sí, pero...

-Rayos.

-Pero, por la condición anatómica antes mencionada, creo que podemos hacer una excepción. Sólo solicito que usted conserve esa condición, o que de lo contrario, me lo haga saber para que podamos proceder según los reglamentos de la superintendencia.

-Claro, doctor – musitó Candy, roja como la grana. Al menos su condición de virgen le había evitado una auscultación muy molesta.

El problema fue que precisamente estaba oyendo esto Starla, escondida tras una cortina. La carcajada burlona que lanzó hizo que Candy reaccionara violentamente: la pisó con toda la fuerza de su rabia. El grito de la jovencita hizo acudir a Madame Lafitte y a Ethel, que la atendieron y enviaron a Candy a casa, para que se relajara y meditara sobre la conveniencia de seguir en ese trabajo.

Candy recogió sus cosas y se retiró muy digna, evitando las miradas reprobatorias de las pacientes. Cuando iba saliendo, Mildred la agarró del brazo y le colocó un par de libros en su cartera.

-No olvides que tienes que estudiar el fin de semana, dulzura – le dijo -. El examen es oral.

Candy no le respondió. Siguió caminando, se despidió de las guardianas de la prisión y cuando salió, se sentó en la vereda para llorar tranquila un par de minutos.

Su natural optimista prevaleció, y caminó rápidamente hacia su casa; al menos la semana se había terminado y podía dedicar dos días enteros a replantear su manera de trabajar.

Renunciar era impensable; no podía aceptar ser derrotada. Entonces, debería comenzar a utilizar el consejo de Archie: fingir.

-Vamos a fingir – se dijo -. Al parecer, toda verdura con figura alargada es graciosa para estas gentes. Entonces, en vez de mirarlas de manera extraña, yo igual me río. Además, tienen fijación por palabras que para mí sólo evocan helados, como chupar, tragar, lamer... por lo tanto, debo poner cara de comprensión cuando hablan de esas cosas. Y tendré que leerme estos dos libritos que me pasó Mildred... será un largo fin de semana. Qué asco. ¡Momento! ¡Hoy en la tarde llega Patty! ¡Algo bueno, al fin! Pasaré por Annie para que vayamos a esperarla a la estación. ¡Hurra!!!

Candy no había ido a ver a Annie ni a nadie de la familia desde que comenzó a trabajar, y tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Annie, en cambio, que sólo se dedicaba a bordar, no tenía nada que contar, así que la escuchó con toda la buena voluntad del mundo.

-Son horribles, Annie; me juzgan como si fuera malo eso de ser virgen, espían mis reacciones, se ríen de mi inocencia; hay chicas de quince años que saben más de lo que nosotras sabremos nunca.

-Como las mujeres honorables que somos – dijo Annie.

-¡Y las enfermedades! A una se le está cayendo el cabello, otra tiene la nariz carcomida, otra tiene unas verrugas repugnantes que le explotan, y adivina quién se las limpia.

-Te advertí que te traumarías.

-No es trauma, sólo precaución eterna. Hoy tuve una revelación: la virginidad es mi camino. Gracias a ella pude salvarme de un HUMILLANTE examen ginecológico...

-¿Qué es eso? – inquirió Annie. La rubia se lo explicó exagerando los detalles - ¡Qué horror!

-Pues una mujer sexualmente activa debe hacérselo cada cierto tiempo, para detectar problemas. Cuando te cases tendrás que hacerlo, por obligación.

-Cuando me case. Ojalá – dijo Annie, como pensando en otra cosa. Candy no le puso atención, pues se fijó que en la mesa de centro de Annie había una edición de la revista "Variety", con Terry en portada.

-Annie, sobre Terry...

-¿Terry? ¿Terry Granchester?

-¿Es muy famoso en la actualidad?

-Claro, si hasta mamá es parte de su club de admiradoras. Pero nadie lo sabe, pues según papá, Terry no es más que un corruptor de la moralidad. ¡Si supieras lo que se dice de él!

-Ya lo sé – dijo la pecosa amargamente -, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Mejor vamos a la estación o se nos hará tarde para buscar a Patty.

Las chicas se fueron caminando, y Annie aprovechó para contarle todos los chismes que existían sobre Terry: las fotos indecentes, la sospecha de asesinato, las orgías, las parejas clandestinas, las extorsiones, los sabotajes... algunos hasta afirmaban que era comunista y era un agente de los bolcheviques.

-Pues no me importa – decía Candy después de cada chisme -. Ahora es Susana la que debe velar por él. Cuéntame más.

Pasó el tiempo rápido así como estaban entretenidas; luego llegó el tren de Patty. La joven abrazó a sus amigas y las tres fueron a un restorán para comer algo y copuchar de lo lindo.

-Cuéntenme de ustedes, chicas – dijo Patty -, porque lo mío ha sido muy monótono. Voy de la iglesia a la casa, de la casa a la iglesia... mi abuela quiere que estudie algo. Lo pensaré. ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo hago lo mismo, pero vamos a la iglesia sólo los domingos. El resto del tiempo voy de una casa a otra, o espero las visitas de Archie. Candy es la que tiene más novedades. Ni te imaginas dónde se le ocurrió meterse.

-No te irás de misionera a Molokai, ¿verdad?

-No, sólo me metí de enfermera a una cárcel de mujeres, la...

-La famosa _Santa Magdalena_. La conozco. Creo que eres demasiado inocente para trabajar en ese lugar.

-Otra... – reclamó Candy -. ¿Por qué todos creen que soy inocente?

-¿Cuál es la verdad, Candy? ¿Qué lío es este? ¿Todo para dejar de pensar en Albert, verdad?

-¿Qué? – dijo Candy.

-Vaya, ahora caigo – dijo Annie -.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Patty.

-Fue fácil darse cuenta. Antes, en tus cartas, lo mencionabas al menos una vez. Ahora jamás te refieres a él.

-No me había dado cuenta – respondió la pecosa -. Es verdad, creí que lo quería, por eso me alejé, para que se me pasara. No quiero perder a Albert como perdí a Anthony y a ...

-Terry – completó Annie -. Pero quizás debas arriesgarte.

-No. Quiero mucho a Albert – la chica se sonrojó al decir esto -, pero es demasiado importante como para arriesgarme a perderlo. No, quiero que sigamos siendo sólo amigos.

-¿Y qué opina Albert? – preguntó Patty.

-No opina nada. No sabe nada, lo que es muy conveniente.

-Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes – opinó Annie.

-¡Es que ni yo estoy segura de lo que siento! Albert empezó a gustarme cuando tuvo una actitud muy típica de Terry, y no sé si me gusta porque es Albert o porque me recordaba a Terry. Y de todas formas el asunto no tiene importancia porque he decidido vivir sin hombres.

-¿Qué? – ahora fue el turno de Patty para horrorizarse.

-En mi trabajo de enfermera he aprendido mucho sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual, propagadas principalmente por los hombres...

-Asquerosas enfermedades – apuntó Annie.

-Y presencié lo que una sexualidad mal vivida le hace a las mujeres – dijo Candy, recordando a Alice, la pequeña embarazada y enferma.

-Pobres mujeres – acotó Annie.

-Así que decidí permanecer virgen. Menos problema. Annie piensa hacer lo mismo.

-Claro... ¡Oye! Yo no decidí eso. Lo pensé seriamente, pero también quiero tener hijos y todo el asunto. Dije que le pediríamos la opinión a Patty, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto – aceptó Candy -, pero me parece que Patty estará de acuerdo con mi opinión.

-La entrega sexual es el regalo más hermoso que un hombre puede recibir de una mujer – dijo Patty -. Creo que cometiste un error en meterte en un lugar como la _Santa Magdalen_a sin tener tu criterio formado. Ahora tienes un concepto de la sexualidad completamente errado.

-Patty, yo hablo desde un maduro punto de vista médico. Por lo que he observado, el sexo convierte a las personas en animales y los llena de enfermedades.

-¡El sexo es lo más hermoso del mundo! ¡No te atrevas a pervertirlo con esos prejuicios del siglo pasado!

-Pero, Patty...

-El recuerdo más preciado y puro de Stear es cuando hicimos el amor...

-¿QUÉ??? – Candy y Annie chillaron juntas, provocando la atención de las demás personas del restorán.

-Fue antes de que se marchara a la guerra. Nuestra única vez.

-No deberías contarlo, eso es privado – musitó Annie, sonrojada.

-No me avergüenza. Fue un acto de amor. Ojalá hubiera quedado embarazada. ¡Así, al menos tendría un recuerdo de él! – Patty se echó a llorar despacito. Annie la abrazó, mientras Candy la miraba con compasión.

-_"Ella perdió al hombre que amaba, la muerte se lo arrebató. Yo perdí a Anthony, pero era sólo una niña. Lo superé. Luego perdí a Terry, pero al menos él aún vive. ¿Qué derecho tengo a juzgarla? Fue un acto valiente. Tal vez yo soy la equivocada. Debería arriesgarme a amar nuevamente._

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	7. Terry?

Cap 7: Estudiando – ¿No soy atractiva? – Terry y su lunar.

Candy volvió a su casa con la cabeza llena de ideas contradictorias. Por un lado estaba la fuerte convicción que había adquirido de renunciar al sexo, y por otra estaba la idea que Patty le había dado, que el sexo no tiene por qué ser un pecado. La manera en que Patty había contado lo que hizo le pareció romántica y pura.

De pronto recordó los libros que le habían pedido las internas que leyera: "Memorias de una doncella inglesa" y "Confidencias de una cortesana". No le llamaban la atención, pero comenzó a leerlos por compromiso...

Y después de de dos páginas, dejó el primero, asqueada.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más y en una hora se devoró el libro.

-Ahora comprendo por qué se reían con ciertos comentarios que yo hacía – meditó la pecosa.

También comprendió por qué Terry se colocaba bajo los árboles donde ella se columpiaba; sonrió entre halagada y horrorizada ante la idea.

Lo único que no comprendió fue el término "felación". Bueno, le preguntaría a Albert; hace tiempo que no hablaba con él y ahora tenía ganas de verlo. Lo invitaría a almorzar.

Después decidió leer de inmediato el segundo libro "Confidencias de una cortesana"; lo encontró tan tremendo como el otro, pero igual de absorbente.

Ahora estaba desvelada pensando en los libros y en las escenas descritas con lujo de detalles; por primera vez en su vida meditaba sobre la idea del sexo como algo divertido y no como fuente de enfermedades y de perdición humana. Además, consideró otra cosa:

-Las mujeres de esos libros eligieron vivir así – dijo -, y aunque lo pasaron mal, no renegaron de su pasado ni pedían compasión. Al contrario, estaban orgullosas. Quizás por eso me pasaron esos libros; quieren que yo entienda que ellas no se sienten avergonzadas de sus enfermedades ni de su pasado, y no desean que yo sienta vergüenza ajena. Tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Cambiaré mi actitud y les demostraré que yo también puedo tener un amplio criterio.

Una vez decidido esto se durmió; pero despertó alarmada, bañada en sudor, por un inquietante sueño en que se imitaba una de las escenas de los libros: ella, como cortesana inglesa, y Albert y Terry besándola... su imaginación no llegaba a replicar más la escena.

-Creo que me daré una ducha – decidió Candy.

Pasó en vela el resto de la noche, estudiando sobre enfermedades venéreas para contrarrestar los efectos de los libros lascivos; cuando fue la mañana, llamó a Albert para invitarlo a almorzar.

-¡Candy! Qué gusto oírte.

La voz de Albert le produjo sensaciones muy raras en el cuerpo. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese tono tan acariciante, como Terry?

-Hace tiempo no nos vemos. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo esta tarde?

Silencio en la línea.

-¿No te pondrás a discutir conmigo, verdad?

-No, Albert. Bueno, siempre y cuando tú no discutas conmigo.

-Entonces no hablaremos de tu nuevo trabajo, supongo.

-¡Vamos, Albert! ¿Me vas a decir que no te mueres de curiosidad por mis aventuras en la _Santa Magdalena_?

-Es verdad, niñita terca. Estaré allá a las doce para cocinar.

-¡Albert! Si yo te invito, yo debo cocinar.

-Candy, Sabes que nunca lo harás mejor que yo. Te encantará lo que te haga.

Habitualmente, esta última frase pasaría inadvertida para Candy, pero con sus nuevos conocimientos, la hizo palidecer.

-Te espero – musitó, y colgó el teléfono, lo que hizo que Albert quedara muy intrigado. ¿Qué le pasaría a su pequeña niña?

Candy limpió el departamento, aunque lo había hecho el día anterior; necesitaba distraer su mente. Luego, se dedicó a su arreglo personal. Corrió a la calle a buscar una farmacia abierta para conseguir maquillaje (no tenía nada de eso); como no encontró, volvió a su departamento y se mordió los labios frente al espejo para conseguir que se vieran más rojos. Luego, desató su cabello y lo peinó hacia el lado, sobre uno de sus ojos.

-No sé por qué hago todo esto – se dijo -; es una locura. Debería reflexionar y detenerme, pero... quiero ver qué pasa.

No tenía ningún vestido a la moda; pensó en pedirle alguno a Annie, pero ya era tarde. Albert llegaría en cualquier momento. Fue al baño a repasar su peinado, se pellizcó un poco las mejillas pero quedó peor, las pecas se le notaban más. Se refrescó la cara, y... llegó Albert.

-¡Hola, Candy! – la saludó, y retrocedió levemente cuando se fijó en su nuevo peinado. ¿Dónde estaban esas dulces y tiernas coletas que tan niña la hacían ver?

-Albert, llegaste puntual.

-Y traje lo necesario para un delicioso y nutritivo almuerzo. Comeremos pescado cocido con verduras hervidas.

-Delicioso... dijo Candy. Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Albert.

Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba coqueteando. Dejó de hacerlo.

-¿En qué te ayudo?

-Puedes pelar esas verduras.

Candy no estaba segura de lo que quería realmente así que sus acciones fueron erráticas: primero se acercaba mucho a Albert, después se alejaba avergonzada. Luego intentaba guiñarle un ojo y posteriormente cerraba los dos como si estuviera apunto de estornudar. Albert continuaba cocinando inocentemente, sin percatarse de los problemas de la pecosa.

-¡Terminamos! – dijo después de un rato. Sirvió los platos, y Candy se sentó junto a él sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Parece delicioso – dijo ella después de un rato de mirar los platos.

-Por supuesto, yo lo cociné. A ti te ocurre algo, Candy, no puedes engañarme. Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que algo te molesta. Vamos, confía en tu viejo tío abuelo y dime cuál es el problema.

Albert le tomó la mano, y Candy lo miró por primera vez. No, no parecía la mirada de un hombre enamorado, ni siquiera la de un hombre deseoso. Sólo era la de un amigo.

-¿Por qué me adoptaste, Albert?

Albert pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Quería que fueras feliz. Me pareció que una personita tan valiente como tú se merecía lo mejor del mundo.

-Y cuando crecí... y ahora que soy mayor...

-Ahora te veo y me parece seguir mirando a esa alegre niñita rubia que conocí hace tantos años. Me hubiera gustado que no cambiaras el peinado, Candy. Creo que las coletas se te ven muy bien.

-Es que soy grande, Albert.

-Tú siempre serás para mí una pequeña niña – Albert le oprimió la mano al decir esto. Ella sonrió, sabiendo que el joven solo sentía por ella un cariño fraternal. Y se daba cuenta, ahora, que ella sentía lo mismo. Sólo se había confundido un poco.

Pero le molestaba un poco la indiferencia de Albert. _"¿Por qué me ignora? ¿Acaso no soy atractiva? Tal vez no lo sea... Creo que estoy haciendo el ridículo intentando cambiar mi apariencia._ – pensó.

-Me volveré a hacer las coletas, es que quería cambiar por una vez – dijo, y corrió al baño para volver al poco rato con su peinado habitual.

-¡Bravo! – dijo él al verla -. ¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar un helado, después de almorzar? Hace un lindo día. Caminamos por ahí y me cuentas de tu trabajo, que no has dicho nada.

-Me parece perfecto.

Comieron rápidamente y salieron. Afuera el día estaba precioso. El sol brillaba, los perros corrían y los vendedores de periódicos gritaban "Extra, extra!!! Terry Granchester llega el miércoles a Chicago, extra!!!

-¡Terry! – dijo la rubia y fue a comprar un ejemplar. Albert la siguió con reprobación.

-Es un hombre comprometido – advirtió él con tono serio, mientras la chica leía la noticia. No decía nada más que lo avisado por los vendedores, pero tenía una foto enorme de Terry junto a una rosa blanca.

-Lo sé, Albert; yo también estoy comprometida, con mi trabajo.

-Ya encontrarás al hombre de tu vida – Albert le tomó la mano cariñosamente al decirle eso -, y entonces te sentirás feliz.

-¿Y cuándo encontrarás a la mujer de tu vida, Albert?

-No me preocupa. Algún día la conoceré. Quizás me esté esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

Caminaron un rato por el parque, hasta que Albert decidió que ella debía volver a descansar; no hablaron una palabra sobre el trabajo de Candy. Ella sintió pudor de preguntarle sobre la palabra extraña que había hallado en el libro; intuía que Albert no la conocía. Sería mejor preguntarle a Archi. Al menos él podría averiguarlo con sus contactos.

Al día siguiente las pacientes de la habitación grande recibieron con gran jolgorio a Candy, que respondió a todas y cada una de sus preguntas sobre el libro, convenciéndolas de que la pecosa realmente había hecho su tarea.

-Comenzamos tu educación sensual, dulzura – dijo Mildred.

-No sólo eso; también la educación en tolerancia – dijo Claire - . Dime, enfermera: ¿aprendiste algo más, aparte de historias picaronas?

-Aprendí que mi actitud era equivocada – dijo Candy -. Yo me sentía realmente de superior estatura moral, aunque no me diera cuenta. Ahora, me arrepiento de mi soberbia y les pido perdón. Una enfermera no puede juzgar a sus pacientes.

-Muy bien, Candy – aprobó Claire.

-Pero también aprendí que no me gustaría una vida como esa...

Las mujeres comenzaron a lanzarle miradas de odio.

-Así como a ustedes no les gustaría una vida de enfermera.

Las mujeres meditaron por un rato.

-Me parece de lo más razonable. Nadie es mejor que nadie – dijo Rocky.

-Pero una vida de enfermera no es necesariamente la vida de una virgen – dijo Claire.

-Puede ser o no ser – respondió Candy -. Ahí está la elección personal.

-Sí, pero esa elección debe ser hecha con conocimiento de causas y no depender del miedo. Y tú tienes miedo, lo veo en tus ojos – dijo Claire.

-No sé de lo que hablas – repuso la pecosa, y cambió de tema, nerviosa -: ¿A que no saben quién viene el miércoles a la ciudad?

-¡Terry Granchester! – gritaron las pacientes al unísono, incluyendo a Rocky.

-Ethel nos compró el diario – explicó Mildred -. Es una lástima que no podamos ir.

-¿Por qué?

Las mujeres la miraron con odio.

-Estamos presas por prostitución, Candy. Por eso no podemos salir.

-Lo olvidaba, lo siento.

-Mejor no digas nada. Llama a Madame Lafitte, ¿quieres?- pidió Sophie.

Rechazada nuevamente.

Candy llamó a Madame y se dirigió a la habitación pequeña con sus útiles de enfermera. Una vez que entró, Starla se arrodilló frente a ella y se persignó.

-¿Qué haces, niña? – preguntó Candy.

-Le rezo a la virgen – respondió Starla, muy seria. Una explosión de risas avergonzó a Candy.

-Esta vez no la golpees. Una enfermera debe sanar, no herir – dijo una de las chicas.

Candy no respondió. Las atendió en sus curaciones muy seria, sin levantar la mirada, sintiendo los ojos compasivos de Alice, que la molestaban más que la burla de las otras niñas.

De pronto, sonrió. Una idea se había metido en su cabecita rubia: ¡Llevaría a Terry a la _Santa Magdalena!_

Era una idea magnífica, y muy ventajosa.

Haría felices a las pacientes.

Arreglaría definitivamente su relación con las mujeres.

Y callaría las risitas burlonas de las jovencitas comandadas por Starla.

Además, le proporcionaba una excusa inocente para hablar con Terry.

Decidió anunciar en ese mismo momento lo que pensaba hacer.

-¿Saben que Terry Granchester viene a la ciudad, no? – comentó. Las niñas gritaron.

-¡Terry! ¡Oh, sí, Terryyyyy!

-Pues yo lo conozco – dijo Candy. Las chicas la miraron con admiración.

-¿En el sentido bíblico? – inquirió Starla, maliciosa. Candy no se dignó a contestarle directamente.

-Fue compañero mío en el colegio – dijo -, y creo que puedo conseguirles algo de él.

-Yo ya conseguí algo de él – repuso Starla -. Follamos en un teatro en Nueva York.

-¡Eso es magnífico! – dijo una de las niñas.

-¡No puede ser! – reclamó Candy, horrorizada.

-Tiene un lunar en el glúteo. Se lo besé – dijo Starla, haciendo la mueca de un beso.

-Qué repulsivo – masculló Candy.

-¡Perdóname, virgen! – Starla se echó a los pies de Candy, parodiando un penitente. La pecosa se alejó de ella y fingió indiferencia, aunque tenía muchas ganas de darle una lección a la molesta jovencita.

Ignorando las risas de las niñas, pensó en un plan para llevar a Terry a la _Santa Magdalena_. Él tenía un buen corazón – o al menos, lo tuvo mientras estudiaban juntos – así que no dudaba de que él aceptaría. El problema era llegar hacia Terry.

En la tarde, fue al hotel donde, según el diario, estaría Terry. Ya estaba rodeado de admiradoras que esperaban por si Terry decidía adelantar su llegada. Examinó el lugar; era un edificio alto, fácil de escalar. _Tarzán pecosa vuelve en gloria y majestad_, pensó Candy. Sólo le faltaba averiguar en qué piso y qué habitación estaría.

Al día siguiente todas las mujeres de _Santa Magdalena_ sabían del plan de Candy de llevar a Terry a visitarlas. Las mujeres de la habitación grande le agradecían con lágrimas en los ojos el esfuerzo, mientras que las chicas de la habitación pequeña la miraban con harta envidia.

Lo único molesto fue aguantar los interrogatorios sobre su relación con Terry:

-¿Tienen una relación estrecha? – preguntó Rocky.

-Hace tres años que no lo veo – respondió Candy.

-¿Tuvieron un romance? – preguntó Mildred.

-No puedo responder eso.

-¿Hicieron el amor bajo la luz de la luna? – Mildred otra vez.

-¡No!

-¿Es tan guapo en persona como en las fotos? – preguntó Sophie.

-Mucho más – respondió la pecosa antes de detenerse a reflexionar.

-¿Por qué se separaron? – quiso saber Claire.

-Ya son muchas preguntas, debo volver al trabajo.

-¿Tuvo Susana Marlowe algo que ver? – insistió Claire.

-Me voy. ¡Hasta la tarde, chicas!

Candy huyó del interrogatorio, pensando que tal vez no era buena idea llevar a Terry, si le iban a hacer preguntas sobre su relación pasada. Podía ser muy embarazoso. Pero entonces se encontró con Ethel, la otra enfermera, que la abrazó tímidamente, y con una sonrisa emocionada, le dijo:

-¡Candy, gracias por traer al actor Terry Granchester! Para mí, conocerlo era un sueño imposible. Es lo mejor que me sucederá en la vida – y se fue.

-Ahora tendré que traerlo, aunque sea por Ethel . se dijo Candy, y continuó su trabajo.

El miércoles pidió permiso para salir temprano, para hablar con Terry. Madame Lafitte, que igual estaba emocionada con la visita del guapo actor, la autorizó de inmediato. La chica fue, entonces, a recorrer los alrededores del hotel Manantial, donde se alojaba Terry. Una gran cantidad de admiradoras se encontraban frente al hotel, y Candy acertó a llegar justo cuando Terry estaba asomado al balcón de su pieza, saludando.

Candy quedó de repente embobada mirándolo. Estaba más adulto, más bello que antes. Se veía mejor que en las fotografías de las revistas. Se sumó feliz a los gritos histéricos de las mujeres que gritaban por él, hasta que recobró el sentido.

-Antes fui la única para él – meditó -, ahora soy una de tantas... cómo nos cambia la vida. Bueno, no una de tantas – contempló a las otras mujeres que estaban ahí. Todas eran jóvenes, vestidas a la moda, bonitas...

-Me veo horrible al lado de ellas – pensó la chica –con este peinado de niña chica y mi vestido a la antigua... ¿se acordará de mí? ¿Querrá acompañarme? Bueno, si no quiere, ya se las verá conmigo ese presumido. Está en el quinto piso. No será difícil escalar, pero aguardaré la noche. Así será más difícil que me pillen.

Caminó por los alrededores hasta que anocheció. A eso de las doce, ya no quedaban más admiradoras chillonas, y la ventana de Terry ya no tenía luces prendidas.

-Llegó la hora – musitó Candy. Fue a la parte trasera del hotel y trepó por una tubería hasta llegar al piso cinco. Luego se deslizó por una mampara, apegadita a la pared, hasta llegar al balcón de Terry.

Abrió la ventana y la luz de afuera iluminó el interior. Y de espaldas a ella estaba Terry, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, pues acababa de bañarse y aún no se ponía el pijama.

Candy quedó embobada. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Era tan perfecto como ella creía. Se imaginó acariciando ese cuerpo con los dedos, o mejor aún, con los labios... no, no podía. Era de otra. Púdicamente, se tapó los ojos.

Pero antes de taparse la vista acertó a fijarse en las nalgas de Terry.

Y ahí estaba el lunar que Starla afirmaba haber besado...

Continuará...


	8. Depende de qué depende

Cap 8: Depende de cómo lo mires

Candy esperó con los ojos bien cerrados a que Terry se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. Si Terry la sacaba con la seguridad del hotel, se lo tenía bien merecido. Quizás pensara que era una admiradora demente, una secuestradora, una ladrona...

Pudo escuchar los pasos de Terry por la habitación. Sintió el sonido de la tela del pijama cuando se lo ponía. Terry pasó por su lado para cerrar la ventana. ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Estaba TAN enojado?

Terry pasó por el lado de Candy y la vio, pero no creyó en sus ojos. Tantas veces antes que imaginó que la pecosa estaba junto a él, que ahora pensó que estaba en una de sus ensoñaciones que desaparecería de pronto.

Pero la alucinación no desaparecía. Terry se atrevió a olerle el cabello.

-Huele a Candy – musitó.

Y se dio cuenta de que, contra todo pronóstico, toda lógica, todo sentido común, Candy estaba en su habitación.

-¿Candy? – la llamó muy suavemente.

Cuando la chica lo escuchó, se destapó la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Hola – le dijo.

-¡Candy! ¡Es... es maravilloso! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry no estaba enojado. Entonces, a ella le comenzó el enojo. Se acordó del lunar, de lo que dijo Starla, y estalló:

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Pensabas que era alguna de tus amiguitas menores de edad? Cómo tan inmoral...

-¿Amigas menores de edad? – Terry no pudo recordar a ninguna, aparte de Candy, en su época – No sé de qué hablas.

La pecosa pensó que no le convenía discutir con Terry si quería obtener un favor de él.

-Nada... ¿Y tú, qué haces por aquí?

-¿Aquí? Candy, esta es mi habitación de hotel. La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí...

La intensidad de la mirada de Terry hizo que las manos comenzaran a sudarle. ¿Cómo se había metido en esto?

Terry se alejó de pronto de ella y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. La chica se sintió rechazada.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo – _"Necesitaba verte. Busqué cualquier excusa para venir aquí y no parecer una tonta, pero no resultó. Tú estás ahí parado sin acercarte y me tratas casi como a una extraña"._

-Y tenías que entrar a hurtadillas en una habitación ajena – _"Y seguir tan bella como siempre. Y venir a tentarme, tan cerca, sabiendo que mientras esté atado a un compromiso odioso, eres una mujer prohibida. ¿Quieres hacerme sufrir?_

-Es imposible hablar contigo de otra manera. Siempre con tantas mujeres rodeándote. ¿Susana no se pone celosa? – _"Yo sí lo estaría. Le cortaría el cuello a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Ya no soy tan confiada como antes"_

-Entonces decidiste escabullirte a mi habitación. Gran idea. ¿Sigues teniendo esa increíble facilidad para trepar? – _"Si de mí dependiera, ya no te dejaría ir._

-No intentarás nada, ¿verdad? –_ "Ojalá que lo intentaras. O mejor, no. No estoy segura de poder negarme"_

-Soy un caballero inglés. Conmigo estás segura, jamás se me ocurriría atentar contra tu honor. – _"Maldita caballerosidad inglesa. Pero si me dieras una señal, olvido toda mi buena educación y..."_

-Gracias. ¿Podemos hablar ahora? – _"Supongo que me encuentras desagradable, fea, horrorosa, poco atractiva. No soy como las que te acompañan en tus aventuras."_

-¿Hablar? Claro, hablar... – Terry volvió a cruzarse de piernas, haciendo una mueca de dolor – Pues hablemos... ¿qué quieres saber?

-Estoy trabajando en un lugar como enfermera, y me gustaría mucho que visitaras a mis pacientes. Te admiran mucho, creo que les subiría la moral que fueras y conversaras con ellas.

-¿Y de verdad crees que una visita de un actor las ayudaría?

-Tienes un curioso efecto en las mujeres – dijo ella, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Se sentó al lado de él en la cama. Terry se apartó de un salto. Ella se sintió despreciada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó él.

-Vamos, Terry... las cosas que se dicen de ti. ¿No te da vergüenza? Susana debe estar muy molesta.

Terry lanzó una carcajada.

-Así que has seguido mis aventurillas amorosas...

-¡No es para reírse! Tu novia merece respeto.

-Lo hago para que me deje. Ojalá que se aburra rápido y rompa conmigo. O más bien, que mi querida suegrita le dé permiso de romper conmigo.

-No te entiendo.

-Mis "aventurillas" no son eso, simplemente salimos con alguna actriz y nos tomamos unos tragos. Nada más. A veces les doy un beso para que nos saquen una foto. La idea es que Susana pueda romper conmigo y quedar como la buena de la película.

-Pero ella te ama...

-Ya no. Hace dos años es novia en secreto de un noble italiano. Yo no puedo romper con ella, porque Susana no quiere quedar como "la despreciada". Y ella no puede romper conmigo, porque la mamá no quiere que Susana quede como "la mujer cruel" ante la opinión pública. Así que se me ocurrió salir con mujeres y que todos se enteraran...

-Para darle la excusa perfecta a Susana. Pero llevan dos años con esto, ¿cómo es que Susana no se decide a dejarte?

-Creo que a la mamá le gusta que su hija haga el papel público de la mujer sufrida. No lo sé con certeza, hace meses no nos hablamos. Ella me llama cuando quiere que dé alguna entrevista, o cuando necesitan dinero extra.

Candy le sonrió a Terry. Este sintió que se derretía.

-Creo que te juzgué mal... – en ese momento, se acordó de lo que dijo la pequeña Starla y volvió a enfurecerse.

-Te acordaste de algo... vamos, pregúntame lo que sea.

-Una persona que conozco dice que estuvo contigo... dice que te vio una marca en el cuerpo, cerca de la espalda. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Ah, el lunar... medio país conoce mi lunar...

-¿Qué? – el tono escandalizado de Candy hizo sonreír a Terry.

-Vas a decirme que no conoces mis famosas fotos artísticas sin ropa.

-Ah, esas... – Candy bajó la mirada, y todo se le aclaró: sin dudas, Starla había visto esa foto e inventado todo lo demás. Qué niñita tan boba.

-¿Las viste? – Terry la miraba con media sonrisa. Candy se espantó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de eso, Terry?

-No sé cómo. Aparecieron sin que me diera cuenta. Mi madre sospecha de uno de los utileros del teatro. Ahora aprendí a cerrar la puerta del camarín antes de cambiarme.

-Parece que el mundo te ha juzgado mal. Todos te consideran un libertino.

-Tal vez me convenga. Robert Hathaway dice que se venden más entradas que antes. De hecho, él es quien me presenta a las actrices con las que salgo.

-Me alegra saber que no has cambiado mucho, Terry.

Candy le tomó la mano. Terry se la apretó, hasta que se puso de pie bruscamente y le dio la espalda.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas. Mañana podemos hablar de mi visita a tu hospital, durante el almuerzo. Te estaré esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel al mediodía.

Candy se puso de pie toda confundida por el rechazo de Terry.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces – le dijo, intentando aparentar un tono alegre.

Se dirigió a la ventana y saltó ágilmente a la mampara. Terry, alarmado, fue a verla.

-¡Oye, loca! Es mejor que bajes por la escalera, como el resto de los mortales.

-No quiero que nadie me vea. No te preocupes que no he perdido mis habilidades de Tarzán pecosa. – y diciendo esto se despidió con un gesto, se deslizó a través de la mampara y desapareció de la vista de Terry.

Continuará...


	9. La cita y la visita

Capítulo 9: La cita y la visita.

Nuevamente Candy no había podido dormir por culpa de Terry. La cita de ese día la había dejado demasiado nerviosa. Decidió no ir a trabajar. Llamó por teléfono alegando que estaba enferma, y desde muy temprano comenzó a arreglarse para el almuerzo.

-Mis ojeras llegan al suelo – se quejó Candy, mirándose al espejo -. Además, mis pecas parece que resaltan de tan quemada que estoy por el sol. Más encima mi pelo parece paja. ¿Cómo me peino? ¿Con los moños de siempre? De todas formas no le voy a gustar.

Se probó varios vestidos y no le convencía ninguno. Sentía que todos la hacían ver demasiado infantil, gordinflona y sin curvas.

-Parezco niña chica con todo esto. Supongo que no importa. No voy en plan de conquista.

Se puso un vestido sencillo, se hizo los moños de siempre y partió corriendo al hotel porque ya se le había hecho tarde. Terry la esperaba sentado en un sofá; las admiradoras lo contemplaban desde los ventanales. Un botones, que seguramente la esperaba, la hizo entrar segura a través del mar de mujeres locas.

-Disculpa el retraso – dijo Candy; venía sudorosa y roja.

-No te preocupes – respondió él. Una hermosa mujer se acercó a ellos.

-Veo que llegó la niña que nos acompañará en nuestra salida – dijo la mujer, mirando a Candy de arriba abajo.

-Se llama Candy. Dijiste que no te molestaba que viniera – respondió Terry, mirando severamente a la mujer.

-No me molesta. ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Candy – respondió ésta, intentando no molestarse por el tono condescendiente de la tipa - ¿Y tu nombre?

-Soy Tallullah Banks – dijo -, famosa actriz. Habrás oído de mí, supongo.

-No, la verdad no.

-Supongo que es de esperar de una personita tan sencilla como tú.

-Después conversan – interrumpió Terry – Vámonos que me muero de hambre. Y compórtate, Tallullah.

El restaurante no quedaba lejos. Candy estaba tan molesta que no habló en todo el viaje. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza Terry al invitar a esa mujer tan desagradable? Pero no se podía negar que era hermosa.

Candy se comparó mentalmente y no le gustó la conclusión. Se sentía poca cosa al lado de esa despampanante actriz. Y pensar que ella, por un momento, había imaginado que Terry se pondría romántico.

Seguramente Terry había invitado a esa mujer para tener algo interesante que mirar mientras comía.

Jamás se le ocurrió sospechar la verdad. Terry no quería quedarse a solas con ella porque no confiaba en sí mismo. Temía estrecharla en sus brazos, besarla frente a todo el mundo y meterla en problemas. Con Tallulah entremedio de ellos, no tendría esa tentación.

Llegaron al restaurante y los atendieron rápidamente, como es obvio. Los hombres que estaban allí se comían con los ojos a la actriz, y las mujeres no dejaban de suspirar por Terry. Candy se sentía insignificante y dejada de lado. No se daba cuenta de que los ojos de Terry la seguían intentando captar cada detalle de su querida pecosa.

-Candy y yo tenemos que hablar, Tallullah. Espero que no te moleste – dijo Terry.

-Pueden hacerlo. Yo estoy bien – la mujer sacó un espejito de mano y comenzó a revisarse la línea de las cejas.

-Hablemos de mi visita a tu hospital.

-Sí... a ver... bueno, no es un hospital común y corriente.

-No, es el _Santa Magdalena_. Lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Terry se atragantó con su bebida. ¿Cómo decirle que se escribía con la hermana María para saber de su adorada Candy?

-Todos lo saben – dijo al fin. Candy no preguntó más.

-Entonces tal vez no quieras ir.

-¡Claro que quiero! – _iría al fin del mundo por ti. Pero no puedo ofrecerte nada mientras no sea libre._

-Gracias, Terry... – la mirada de gratitud de Candy era casi más de lo que Terry podía soportar. Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y se movió incómodo. Tallullah se rió.

-Yo me quedo en Chicago por lo menos un mes más. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

-¡Oh, Terry, lo antes posible! Algunas chicas se van pronto, porque se mejoran, y me gustaría que te pudieran ver – _"sobre todo esa pequeña odiosa de Starla" _– pensó Candy – _"me asustó con lo que dijo de ti"._

-Si quieres voy esta misma tarde – propuso Terry, encantado ante la idea de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la chica.

-¡Fantástico! ¿A qué hora?

-A las cuatro tengo tiempo. Si quieres paso a buscarte a tu casa.

-Qué truco más viejo – canturreó Tallullah.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ignórala. A veces dice tonterías cuando quiere llamar la atención. ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Voy a tu departamento a eso de las tres?

-Sí... supongo que es buena idea.

-Dice mi madre que así nací yo – volvió a canturrear Tallulah.

-Tómate tu vino y calla, Tallullah – pidió Terry.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en la calma más absoluta. Terry y Candy reflexionaban sobre lo que el otro había dicho, mientras Tallullah hablaba sola y coqueteaba con los demás clientes.

Cuando volvieron al hotel, en la puerta, Terry tomó la mano de Candy y pareció tratar de decir algo. Tallullah, hastiada, miró a otro lado.

De pronto apareció una nube de reporteros y fotógrafos. Terry no quería comprometer a Candy, así que la soltó, tomó a Tallullah de la cintura – que no se había sorprendido con la llegada de la prensa – y posó elegantemente con ella; hasta le dio un beso a pedido de los periodistas. Candy, dejada de lado, se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Se tiró en el sofá de su pequeño departamento, sintiéndose fea y poco atractiva. Terry no la había tocado, prácticamente, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Además, para no quedarse solo con ella, había traído a esa actriz de cuarta; y para rematarla más, la había apartado cuando llegaron los periodistas como si tuviera vergüenza de ella.

¡Qué desgraciado! ¡No quería ya nada con él!

Se quedó tirada en el sofá pensando dolorosamente en su fallida vida amorosa, cuando tocan a la puerta y aparece Terry.

Candy no presentaba su mejor facha. Estaba con la misma ropa de la mañana, no se había peinado, y tenía el rostro demacrado por la angustia. Sin embargo, a Terry le pareció la más bella visión que había cruzado por su vida. Sintió la tentación de abalanzarse sobre ella y estrecharla en sus brazos, pero recordando que Candy era una dama, se mantuvo alejado y le dedicó simplemente una sonrisa cortés.

-¿Llegué demasiado temprano, señorita? – preguntó. Candy le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Llegas a tiempo. ¿No traes a alguna de tus amiguitas para que te haga más agradable la visita?

-No creo que sea necesario.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas quedarte poco rato? ¿O asumes que las pacientes, al ser prostitutas, son lo bastante bellas?

Terry se quedó pasmado ante la agresividad de Candy.

-Pienso que tú me das toda la belleza que necesito.

-¡Linda frase! – chilló Candy - ¿De quién es? ¿Shakespeare? ¿O invención tuya? ¿Es eso lo que les dices a las otras?

-¿Cuáles otras? – Terry cada vez entendía menos.

-¡Las otras chicas que te gustan y encuentras bellas! Porque parece que andar conmigo te da vergüenza. Si quieres, nos vamos por veredas opuestas de modo que nadie te reconozca caminando junto a una chica tan poco agraciada como yo.

-Nadie va a reconocerme, traje una peluca y una barba falsa – comenzó a decir inocentemente Terry cuando Candy lo interrumpió.

-¡Claro, al gran actor de Broadway le da vergüenza ser visto con una pobre e insignificante enfermera! ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte con todas tus actrices bellas, exuberantes, magníficas y gloriosas. No me importa. Acompáñame a visitar a mis pacientes y no te molestaré más.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Candy? – Terry intentó tocarle el hombro y ella lo apartó bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame, que no quiero tu lástima!

-¡Pero Candy...!

-Vámonos rápido – la pecosa tomó su abrigo y salió hecha una furia. Terry se apartó para no ser embestido, se puso su disfraz y la siguió.

Mantuvo el silencio unos minutos, hasta que se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Qué pensará la gente que somos tú y yo?

Candy no se dignó a responder.

-¿Creerán que somos hermanos? No, yo soy muy moreno. ¿Novios, tal vez?

-¿Insinúas que te ves tan feo que serías un novio apropiado para mí?

-¿Qué? Oye, a ti te pasa algo. Hace rato que estás agresiva.

-Si estoy así es culpa tuya. Si quieres anda a llorarle a tu amiguita actriz, esa que nos acompañó a cenar.

-Tienes delirio de persecución, Candy – sentenció él.

-No me culpes por se buena observadora.

-Tú sabes que lo hice sólo por los periodistas, ya te conté mis planes. Quiero que la madre de Susana me vea como un artista escandaloso...

-Sí, ya me lo contaste. Y por mientras te la pasas de lo mejor con las mujeres que seduces. Claro, todas son espectaculares, con razón te avergüenza estar conmigo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Candy se detuvo.

-Mejor dejemos esto. Mira, ya llegamos. Visitarás a las chicas, serás encantador con ellas (como lo eres con todas, masculló) – y podrás irte a buscar alguna amiguita linda con la cual lucirte.

Terry prefirió quedarse callado. Hasta que la luz se hizo en su mente: ¡Candy estaba celosa!

Era maravilloso. Él había creído que ella, al ser tan autosuficiente, valiente, fuerte y decidida, lo había olvidado por completo.

¡Pero estaba celosa!

Eso era maravilloso.

Y podía ponerla más celosa...

Coqueteó descaradamente con las dos guardianas de la cárcel, dos señoras de edad mediana que por su forma semejaban dos toneles de vino.

Después obsequió con una de sus mejores reverencias a las dos enfermeras que trabajaban con Candy. Una de ellas casi se desmayó. Miró de reojo a la chica, y pudo notar que ella estaba roja de furia.

-Si no se te han acabado los besos, por acá están las pacientes, en el casino – dijo Candy, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó.

Aquello fue peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado: toda la población penal femenina estaba en el casino esperando al actor de sus sueños. Quinientas veinticinco mujeres histéricas, emocionadas, nerviosas y ansiosas que se derretían por una mirada de Terry. Se lanzaron sobre él, pero el joven, acostumbrado a lidiar con cosas peores, supo manejarlas perfectamente, dirigiéndoles una de sus sonrisas más derretidotas y dejando a media cárcel desmayada.

Después les dedicó dos monólogos y llegó la hora de las preguntas: ¿Cómo es tu mujer ideal? ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cómo duermes: desnudo o con un pantalón?, fueron todas las preguntas que hicieron, repitiéndolas una y otra vez. Así pasaron dos horas en que Terry estuvo como tuna, totalmente encantador, mientras Candy rumiaba su descontento envuelta en sombras.

Lo único bueno fue cuando una de las chicas le preguntó si se acordaba de la famosa Starla y Terry puso tal cara de desconcierto que el resto de las mujeres se largaron a reír mientras Starla pasaba su humillación con un gran trago de cerveza.

-Es demasiado joven para mí – dijo él – la única vez que anduve con una menor de edad fue... cuando yo era menor de edad – al decir eso miró muy significativamente a Candy, la que se sonrojó hasta las pecas – de hecho – siguió – con esa chica fue mi primer beso de amor verdadero. El único hasta ahora.

Un "¡Oh!" general se escuchó de las mujeres que lo miraban con ojitos enamorados.

-¿No me digas que hablas de Santa Candy, la enfermera? – preguntó Starla desde el fondo del casino – Ella es muy poca cosa para ti ¡hic!

Terry la ignoró y dedicó una encantadora sonrisa a Candy. Ella le correspondió, confusa.

Terry tomó té con las internas, y después se retiró con una ovación de su público. Candy lo seguía a una distancia prudente cuando sintió un brazo como una garra que la sujetó. Era Claire, una de las enfermas de la clínica del hospital.

-No dejes que te lo quite esa mujer – dijo Claire -. El amor llega una vez en la vida, si lo desperdicias puedes terminar como yo, enferma y sola. Defiéndelo que tienes derecho a ser feliz.

Candy se deshizo d ella sin responderle pero sus palabras le quedaron dando vuelta. Es verdad, ella merecía ser feliz. Pero Terry parecía interesarse en ella sólo como amiga. Tenía tantas mujeres alrededor, que ella dudaba poder llamar su atención.

-A menos que cambie un poco mi apariencia... – pensó.

Continuará...

Próximo capítulo: ¿Creías que Susana era tan inocente? Jejejeje... esa Gusana esconde cosas, yo lo sé. Nunca me creí eso de "mujer frágil".


	10. Desesperando y seduciendo

Capítulo 10: Ni Susana es tan inocente.- Candy está intentando seducir a... ¿Archie?

Trasladémonos a Nueva York para conocer del estado de Susana... ahí podemos verla tendida en su camita virginal, con los ojos abiertos y las manos en... ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ HACIENDO SUSANA????

La habitación se llena de suspiros, el sudor empapa las sábanas de la cama, la cortina cerrada oculta la luz del día y provoca una agradable penumbra en la habitación, hasta que golpean a la puerta.

-¿Susana? – la voz de la madre interrumpe el placer y Susana recobra el uso de sus sentidos.

-¡Tienes que esconderte, rápido! – pide Susana a un joven moreno, de pelo muy corto. Éste se levanta rápidamente y se mete en un armario.

-¿Y yo? – pregunta el otro chico, un pelirrojo con barba de tres días -. No me pienso meter de nuevo en el armario.

-Pues métete debajo de la cama. Mamá no te puede encontrar acá.

El pelirrojo se deslizó bajo la cama refunfuñando sobre lo helado que estaba el piso.

-¿E io? – preguntó un joven rubio de sedosos cabellos rizados y sonrisa agradable.

-Tú puedes quedarte, sabes que le agradas a mamá.

-La tua mamma e' un amore... ma io no entiende per que no me acepta como el tuo sposo... io te amo, cara mía...

La madre de Susana entró por fin y encontró a su hija en la cama con el joven rubio. No se sorprendió. Ya hace tiempo estaba habituada.

-Más vale que el Granchester no te vuelva a encontrar con él – dijo la mujer.

-Mamá, todo sería tan sencillo si me dejaras romper con ese compromiso... ambos seríamos libres...

-¡No, Susana! Yo llegaré a ser la madre de una duquesa, no hay más que hablar. Te dejo tener como amante a este italiano, pero yo deseo que seas la esposa de un noble.

-Io sono nobile, mamma di Susana – dijo el joven.

-No eres más que un marqués de Italia. La verdadera nobleza se da solamente en Inglaterra. Mi hija será noble, mis nietos serán nobles, e ingleses. ¿Les conté que mi tataratataratataratatarabuela fue condesa?

-Si – dijeron todos (incluidos los chicos escondidos)

-Ah... yo venía a verte por esto – la madre de Susana, desplegando un diario – mira lo que hace tu prometido.

El periódico tenía una enorme foto de Terry besando a una actriz, con el titular "Granchester y su nueva amiguita en Chicago"

-¡Mamá!! Eso es tu culpa. Él dijo que seguiría así hasta que rompiéramos. Tú no me dejaste terminar con él, ahora soy la novia cornuda.

-Fue tu culpa. Ya estarías casada si él no te hubiera pillado con este italiano.

-¿Para qué lo dejaste entrar? Sabías que estaba con Antonio.

-Pues pensé que un poco de celos le haría bien. Claro que nunca me imaginé que te encontraría en eso...

_(Hace dos años, Terry fue como todas las tardes a hacer la visita obligatoria a Susana. Llegó dos horas adelantado. Susana estaba con su "amiguito" italiano. La mamá de Terry pensó en pedirle que pasara después, pero luego decidió que a Terry le haría bien saber que su hija era lo bastante atractiva para provocar la admiración de otros caballeros, así que lo mandó para el salón. Claro que no sabía que su hija le estaba aplicando al italiano un "beso francés" muy especial. _

_Terry entró y nadie lo oyó; Susana y su italiano estaban muy ocupados. Terry, que jamás había visto – ni experimentado hasta ese entonces – algo parecido, se quedó atónito unos momentos; luego reaccionó, lanzó una sonora carcajada y se fue. Susana reaccionó, se incorporó en su silla y se lanzó tras él. Terry ya estaba hablando con la madre de la chica:_

_-Susana ya no me necesita; supongo que el compromiso queda cancelado._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Se puso celoso sólo porque mi hija tiene un amigo? Eso pasa por dejarla sola..._

_-Yo diría que era más que un amigo. Por lo que vi... Supongo que no desea que las relaciones de su hija se hagan públicas._

_En es emomento llegó Susana y gritó: ¡Mamá, Terry lo sabe to...! – y se calló al ver a Terry._

_Con increíble sangre fría, la madre repuso:_

_-Mi hija se casará con usted. Jamás romperá el compromiso._

_-Entonces yo diré lo que vi. Los periodistas estarán felices..._

_-Sé que no lo hará. Usted es un caballero inglés._

_Terry frunció el ceño. Era verdad; no lo diría. No era capaz._

_-Pues haré todo lo posible para que ustedes sena quienes rompan el compromiso. Susana, señora Marlowe, desde ahora me considero exonerado de cualquier obligación para con ustedes. Buenas tardes._

_Esa fue la última vez que lo vieron. Desde ese día él comenzó a generar escándalo tras escándalo, pero la madre de Susana no la dejaba romper con él. Prefería el ridículo.)_

-Mamma de Susana, le ruego que me deje ser el marido de su filia... – dijo Antonio, meloso, recostándose contra la señora.

-¡Cállate, italiano! Vístete y vete de mi casa -. La mamá de Susana se fue, furiosa, y los otros chicos salieron de sus escondites.

-Tu mamá está furiosa, Susy – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Deberías decirle de una vez que no piensas casarte con Terry – dijo el moreno.

-¡No puedo! ¡No me atrevo! Tendré que seguir siendo la novia cornuda... ¡Consuélenme, chicos! – los tres chicos se lanzaron sobre la coja y uno de ellos comenzó a besarle el muñón de la pierna faltante...uy.

Mejor dejemos esta escena.

De vuelta en Chicago, podemos ver a Candy de vuelta en su trabajo. La tarde junto a Terry quedó atrás. Éste había intentado invitarla a cenar, pero Candy no se pudo dar cuenta de las torpes tentativas del muchacho, que se sentía extrañamente tímido junto a ella. Por lo tanto, ahora está convencida de que Terry no se interesa en ella.

-Ese chico está loco por ti – dijo Mildred, mientras Candy le aseaba algunas escaras.

-No sé de qué hablas – mintió ella.

-La forma en que te miró ayer... es amor. Es pasión – dijo Mildred.

-A mí me miraron así alguna vez... una sola vez. Y quedé embarazada, pero después él murió – comentó Sophie. Candy la miró.

-¡Eso es terrible, Sophie! ¿Y el niño?

-Un aborto – contestó Joey por ella. Sophie asintió -. Un niño sin padre sólo podría venir a sufrir, como el niño de esa jovencita, Alice.

-Pero no la asusten – pidió Mildred -. Esta puede ser la oportunidad de Candy de conocer el verdadero amor. ¿Verdad, Candy? Creo que cualquier riesgo vale la pena por una noche de pasión desmedida con ese tremendo pedazo de hombre...

-¡Mildred! – gritó Candy con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿No me digas que no se te había ocurrido? – preguntó Rocky.

-No, es que... – Candy no sabía qué decir, hasta que se echó a llorar -: ¡Es que él no se siente atraído por mí! – Y les contó lo que había pasado con la actriz Tallullah, la indiferencia de Terry, lo poco agraciada que ella era... en fin, se desahogó.

Las mujeres la miraron comprensivas; en el fondo, todas ellas habían sido alguna vez unas chicas inseguras. Mildred le acarició la cabeza, mientras Claire le explicaba que la capacidad de seducción de una mujer no está en el cuerpo, sino en el cerebro, y blablabla... pero Candy no quería entender razones y seguía llorando como una magdalena por su falta de atractivo y la estupidez de Terry al fijarse sólo en el exterior.

-Pero si tú eres hermosa, cariño – le dijo Madame Lafitte, que había oído todo y corrido a consolar a su nueva enfermera.

Y Candy volvió a llorar triste como un gatito nuevo, diciendo que no era hermosa y que más le valía ponerse una bolsa en la cabeza porque no había ningún hombre que la deseara, que hasta Albert la había despreciado cuando ella intentó gustarle.

Nadie sabía quién era Albert, pero igual la consolaron.

Candy siguió contando su fallida experiencia con Albert, que intentó ponerse linda y deseable y fracasó estrepitosamente. Entonces las otras le dijeron que seguramente Albert era gay.

-¿Eso creen? – preguntó la pecosa con la cara hinchada por las lágrimas, esperanzada ante la idea. Si Albert la había rechazado porque era gay, entonces la cosa no era tan terrible.

Y justo en ese momento aparece Ethel, la otra enfermera, diciendo muy emocionada que acababa de conocer al señor William Albert Andley en una reunión y éste la había invitado a cenar. Esto redobló los llantos de la pecosa.

-¡Es tan noble! – decía Ethel sin fijarse en Candy -. Es un hombre filantrópico, amable y considerado. Se fijó en mí porque trabajo junto a ti, Candy. Te considera como a su dulce hermanita pequeña.

Ethel abrazó a Candy mientras esta aún lloriqueaba.

-¿Por qué lloras, Candy?

Candy volvió a estallar en llanto mientras las otras mujeres ponían al tanto a Ethel de la situación.

-¡Cómo vas a pensar que eres fea, Candy!

-¡Nadie me ha dicho que soy linda! ¡Ni siquiera me han lanzado piropos en la calle!

-Es que te vistes como niñita, Candy... – explicó Mildred, y Sophie la hizo callar.

-¡Nadie me querrá nunca! ¡Me quedaré sola y los gatos me comerán!

-Candy...

-¡Seré una solterona!

Ese momento justo eligió Starla para aparecer y encontrar a Candy llorando.

-¿Qué le pasa a Su Pureza? ¿Se horrorizó de estar aquí?

Claire le dio un golpe en el pie para que se callara.

-¡Hasta las niñitas tienen más experiencia que yo! – sollozó Candy.

-Ya te van a empezar a salir telarañas – dijo Starla, alejándose de Claire que deseaba darle otro cariñito.

-Mira, cariño, tienes que ser más femenina y ese chico caerá rendido a tus pies – dijo Mildred.

-¡Hay tantas que lo persiguen! ¡Yo jamás podré gustarle!

Ethel dejó de abrazarla y le dio una sonora bofetada. Candy se serenó.

-Estabas histérica, tuve que hacerlo – se disculpó Ethel.

-Gracias – respondió Candy. Mildred la abrazó.

-Necesitas unos cuantos consejos de belleza, y ¿quién podrá resistirse a ti? Te ayudaré, Candy, y podrás llegar a ser la mejor cortesana de todo Chicago – dijo Madame Lafitte.

-¿Qué?

-Es una forma de decir... tú confía en mí, y verás que ningún hombre se resiste a tus encantos.

-Está bien – aceptó Candy, algo cansada por tanto llanto. Madame Lafitte la mandó a lavarse la cara, mientras las otras mujeres planeaban cómo sería el cambio de look de la pecosa.

Ocho horas después, Candy salía de la cárcel con nueva imagen: cabello recogido a la moda con graciosos rizos que le rodeaban el rostro, base de maquillaje que le ocultaba las pecas, boca roja con forma de corazón, ojos delineados y pintados de verde, un pequeño y coqueto sombrero y un vestido de esos llenos de flecos a la moda esos años mostrando descaradamente parte de las rodillas. Lo peor para ella fueron los zapatos de taco alto que le apretaban los dedos de los pies y la hacían vacilar, obligándola a tener un caminar muy sexy.

Los piropos no se hicieron esperar, y Candy tuvo que agradecer que la espesa capa de maquillaje no dejara ver lo ruborizada que estaba. Sin embargo, era muy bueno para su ego, en esos momentos.

Le habían dicho que practicara el guiño. Según Mildred, había que guiñar, abrir la boca en una sonrisa y llevarse las manos a la nuca, pero Ethel le aconsejó que no fuera tan efusiva. Bastaba con cerrar ligeramente un ojo, pero Candy cerraba los dos.

Necesitaba a un hombre con quien practicar el "coqueteo inocente". Pero no conocía a nadie, excepto a Albert. En cierta forma lo consideraba un desafío personal así que se dirigió a la mansión de los Andley para visitar a su tío abuelo. Lamentablemente (o afortunadamente) no lo encontró. Se sentó un momento para descansar de los malditos tacos, y cuando iba a retirarse, se encontró con Archie que la miraba con la boca abierta y un ligero hilo de baba que le corría por la cara.

-Eres... eres la mujer más bella que he visto. ¿Qué te pasó? Casi ni te reconozco, Candy.

Un hombre era mejor que ninguno, pensó Candy, y de todas formas sólo se trataba de practicar un inocente coqueteo. Sin pararse a reflexionar que estaba siendo desleal con su amiga, se sentó con pierna izquierda arriba y le pasó el dorso de su mano a Archie para que éste lo besara:

-¡Querido! Es un gusto verte – le mostró su mejor sonrisa y agitó sus largas pestañas. Esto hizo que el pobre Archie sintiera que las piernas se le ponían de jalea.

-También es un gusto – respondió él en cuanto pudo hablar.

-¿Cómo estás? Ven siéntate a mi lado, no me dejes tan sola – pidió, colocándole una mano sobre la pierna. Archie se separó bruscamente.

-Mejor no – dijo con la voz extrañamente ronca. El comportamiento de Candy le provocaba ciertas reacciones poco caballerosas. Parece que la chica se había contaminado de la viciosa atmósfera que se respiraba en la _Santa Magdalena_.

-¡Cariño, no puedes ser tan cruel conmigo! – reclamó Candy, frunciendo graciosamente el labio inferior. Por alguna razón esto fue poderosamente afrodisíaco para el pobre Archie, que se lanzó sobre la chica e intentó besarla.

Candy podía estar muy maquillada pero seguía siendo la misma así que golpeó a Archie con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago. El pobre Archie cayó al suelo y Candy se acercó a socorrerlo.

-¡Pobre Archie, lo siento tanto!

-¿Por qué me golpeaste? ¿Acaso no me estabas provocando?

-¡Jamás hice eso! Sólo intentaba ser más femenina, tú intentaste aprovecharte.

-Al menos me hubieras avisado antes de golpearme – reclamó él, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Me perdonas, Archie? Creo que exageré...

-Creo que subestimaste tus encantos. Oye, esta nueva actitud tuya ¿tiene algo que ver con la presencia en Chicago de cierto delincuente inglés?

-No sé de qué me hablas – mintió ella.

-Bien, pero te interesará saber que mis contactos en la empresa de ferrocarriles dicen que su prometida y la mamá de ésta llegarán mañana a Chicago. Creo que vienen a marcar territorio.

-Gracias por el dato. Nos vemos – Candy salió corriendo de manera muy poco femenina. Le urgía llegar al hotel y conversar con Terry antes de que llegara Susana y no pudiera estar a solas con él.

No contaba con que el hotel estaría rodeado de ardientes fanáticas, como siempre. Después de preguntarles a unas cuantas y asegurarse de que Terry estaba en el lugar, fue a la parte trasera para trepar la pared y entrar por la ventana, como la vez anterior. Cuando comenzó a trepar trabajosamente por culpa de los zapatos de taco alto, una voz muy conocida la paralizó:

-No sabía que los monos ahora se vestían tan elegantes.

Candy se dejó caer de golpe y aterrizó en los brazos de Terry, que la miraba sonriente y sorprendido. Claro que más sorprendida estaba ella.

-¡Terry! (qué más iba a decir)

-Mira lo que me cayó del cielo... un regalo anticipado de navidad.

Sabía perfectamente que la chica había ido por él así que no tenía ningún temor de ser rechazado. Candy sonrió.

-Santa Claus te dará tu regalo sólo si has sido un niño bueno.

-Pues he sido muy malo, Candy... muy, muy malo. Y puedo ser peor. ¿Quieres ver?

Algo en la mirada de Terry prendió todas las alarmas en Candy que se soltó de sus brazos y se alejó un poco para recuperar el control.

-Y... ¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó ella.

-Aquí me quedo, en este hotel. Tú ya lo sabías.

-Me refiero a qué haces acá afuera de tu hotel.

-Bueno... – Terry no quería decirle que se paseaba todas las tardes por ahí por si ella volvía a intentar trepar por ese lugar – quería conocer la ciudad.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, algo incómodos. Candy empezaba a sentir vergüenza por todo lo que estaba haciendo, y Terry intentaba pensar en una manera de hablar en serio con ella sin que la chica pensara que intentaba propasarse.

-Podemos ir al cine.. – comenzó a proponer él.

-Vamos a mi departamento – lanzó ella, súbitamente decidida. Había reflexionado y llegado a la conclusión que se merecía algo de felicidad.

Continuará...


	11. Es cosa de química

Capítulo 11: Es cosa de química.

_(Nota: hay un par de descripciones algo gráficas.O sea, con criterio formado. K+; si quieren, se las saltan XD)_

La boca de Terry estuvo seca todo el rato que estuvieron en el taxi camino al departamento de Candy. El cambio de apariencia en la chica lo asombraba y halagaba, porque se sentía causa de ello, pero no le daba mucha importancia; después de todo, ella siempre fue preciosa para él. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que esa actitud decidida lo intimidaba y desconcertaba un poco.

El actor pagó el taxi y ayudó a bajar a la chica. Con algo de celos notó que los hombres la seguían con la mirada, así que colocó posesivamente una mano en torno a su cintura. El contacto hizo que Candy temblara y para disimular su turbación habló de lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-¿Cuándo te vas a sacar esa ridícula barba? – reclamó.

-Cuando estemos en lugar seguro. ¿Acaso quieres una montonera de mujeres chillando por acá? – respondió él, guiñándole un ojo.

-No serán más de dos o tres... creo que estás perdiendo tu efecto, hoy vi menos admiradoras en tu hotel. – se burló ella.

-Es por la hora, muchas de ellas trabajan – dijo él - ¿subimos?

-Vamos – dijo ella intentando no temblar.

Ella abrió la puerta con mano torpe y dejó su sombrero encima del sofá.

-Tienes un lindo lugar aquí – dijo él, abarcándolo todo con la vista -, pequeño pero acogedor.

-Gracias. Ponte cómodo.

Terry se sentó con las piernas abiertas en medio del sofá, estirando los brazos por sobre el espaldar. Verlo así hizo que la chica empezara a babear levemente. Se dio cuenta justo antes de que él la mirara.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó ella sin mirarlo directamente.

Terry la observó; recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en ese tiempo, cómo había crecido. ¿Seguiría ella sintiendo lo mismo que antes? Porque él sí.

-¿Tienes algo fuerte, como vino, cerveza...?

Ella negó con la cabeza; claro, cómo podía ser tan estúpido, a Candy jamás le gustó que bebiera... lo había arruinado todo. Se sentó más derecho y le pidió un vaso de agua.

Candy asintió y fue a la cocina, donde se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido comprar vino? Ahora Terry pensaría que ella era sólo una niñita que no sabía beber alcohol. Bueno, no sabía, pero de todas formas debió tener algo para él... qué tonta había sido. ¿Cómo hacer una velada romántica sólo con agüita potable?

Candy volvió con el agua, y Terry la dejó en una mesa. Le hizo sitio en el sofá. Se sentaron lado a lado y evitaron mirarse y hablar por unos momentos. Terry rompió el silencio.

-Ya han pasado tres años.

-Para mí han sido tres siglos – dijo ella.

-Pensé que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad contigo. Creí que estabas casada, con hijos...

-¿Yo, casada? Sólo hay una persona que imagino conmigo, y él no está disponible. – al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, se mordió los labios. Terry la miró de reojo, esperanzado.

-Si hablas de mí, pronto estaré disponible. Candy, si tú me prometes que me darás otra oportunidad, romperé mi compromiso con Susana a pesar de los líos que se armen.

-No quiero meterte en problemas.

-Será un escándalo pequeñito, nada de importancia.

-No quiero que te comportes mal con ella... siento lástima por su situación. Inválida, sola...

Terry lanzó una carcajada.

-Si supieras, Candy... Susana no la pasa nada de mal. Créeme, nada de mal. De hecho, Susana tiene otro hombre, quiere que rompamos el compromiso, pero es su madre la que no quiere.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiere ser la madre de una duquesa. Le he explicado mil veces que yo no heredaré el título, pero ella no se convence.

¡Susana con otro hombre! Sí, recordaba vagamente que alguna vez sus pacientes hablaron de ese chisme, pero ella no lo creía. Sin embargo, si Susana tenía a otro, Terry era libre... pero la madre de Susana deseaba ese matrimonio. Era un problema.

-Me enteré de que llegan mañana a Chicago – comentó ella.

-Vendrán a reclamarme por las últimas fotos, esas con Tallullah – Terry se rió al pensar en la furia de su suegrita - ... ellas se lo buscaron. Candy – tomó las manos de la chica y se arrodilló frente a ella -, si tú aún me quieres, si me aceptas, las mando a freír monos. Me importa un bledo lo que piense la gente.

Candy lo miró con ternura y le pasó una mano por la frente.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Tú podrías tener a cualquiera, y me quieres a mí...

Él tomó la mano que ella pasaba por su frente y se la llevó a los labios, besándole la palma suavemente. Ella sintió que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y retiró rápidamente la mano. Él sonrió, algo burlesco.

-No te iba a morder, si es que eso te dio miedo.

-No tengo miedo.

-¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?

-Tengo frío .

Él se acercó lentamente a la chica, que se hizo para atrás como movida por un resorte; entonces, él acarició su labio inferior y le susurró:

-Pues yo tengo mucho calor.

La chica sintió que el calor era contagioso, porque de inmediato el temblor se mezcló con el rubor que la invadía. Miró para otro lado, nerviosa.

-Preciosa... yo no te pido nada, – murmuró él en su oreja – sólo dame una esperanza. Cuando acabe este molesto asunto con Susana, dime que volverás a pensar en mí.

Candy volvió el rostro hacia él. Terry acarició con su dedo la mejilla de la chica, sacándole algo de maquillaje. Se rió al ver como las pecas volvían a aparecer.

-¿Por qué ríes? – murmuró ella.

-Las pecas están apareciendo... las extrañaba. No pareces la misma sin ellas.

Eso molestó a Candy; miró a Terry frunciendo el ceño y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡No seas tonto, Terry!

-¡Pero si es cierto! Ahora que te quité un poco de maquillaje, parece que tienes un río de pecas en medio del desierto. Si te quito al otro lado parecerás india en pie de guerra, creo...Te tengo un nuevo apodo: ¡Pocahontas pecosa!

-¡Qué pesado eres! – la pecosa se lanzó encima del burlesco inglés, que sabía perfectamente que la chica reaccionaría así. Mientras más se reía, más furiosa se ponía Candy y más tiempo podía tenerla abrazada. De pronto, cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él, y dejaron de pelear, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos.

"_Cualquier riesgo vale la pena por una noche de pasión desmedida con ese tremendo pedazo de hombre"_... Candy recordaba las palabras que había oído esa misma tarde. Dios, Terry era increíblemente apuesto. Siempre lo había sabido, pero ahora era dolorosamente conciente de ello.

En cambio, ella era tan... tan corriente. Tan común. Tan distinta a las otras que lo rodeaban. ¿Se acordaría de lo que alguna vez tuvieron? ¿Querría besarla? ¿Acaso la deseaba?

Él sentía contra su pecho los senos de la chica. La tenía abrazada de su breve cintura. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, con ella, se sentía como un jovencito sin experiencia. No sería fácil besarla. ¿Ella se resistiría? No sabía cómo iba a demostrare lo mucho que la amaba. Él no era más que un actor, en cambio ella era una mujer independiente, exitosa, que no lo necesitaba. ¿Se acordaría ella de lo que alguna vez tuvieron? ¿Querría besarlo? ¿Acaso lo deseaba?

Cerró los ojos y decidió arriesgarse, sin embargo fue ella quien dio el primer beso, así que él no tenía por qué sentirse culpable de haber seducido a una inocente virgen.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban desnudándose rápidamente sin tomar en cuenta el frío terrible de esa noche. Él la llevó en brazos a la estrecha cama y la depositó suavemente en ella.

-¿Estás segura? – murmuró. Ella lo besó dulcemente por toda respuesta.-Eres tan hermosa. No sé si te merezco. ¿De verdad estás segura?

-Más segura que nunca - contestó ella en un suspiro, antes de dejarse llevar por sus caricias.

-¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, verdad?

-Sí, sí lo sé.

-A ver, dime – pidió él, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Terry!

-Sólo quiero estar seguro... ¿estás consciente de lo que haremos? – ahora él estaba serio.

-¿Por qué dudas tanto? – preguntó ella.

-Porque no sé cuánto sabes del tema...

-Lo suficiente. – la voz de ella sonaba molesta. Dejó de abrazarlo – No soy tan inocente.

-¿No lo eres? – el rostro de él mostró cierta decepción - ¿Y quién fue el primero?

-No me refiero a eso. Tú serás el primero, es que me molesta que la gente piense que no sé las cosas de la vida. Estoy consciente de lo que pasará entre nosotros, pero si no actúas rápido me voy a aburrir. Ya estoy empezando a sentir frío. De hecho, creo que me voy a vestir.

Candy se incorporó y estaba lista para irse, pero él le tomó la mano y la atrajo de vuelta.

-No seas mal genio, mona pecas.

Comenzó a besarla y ella, después de un momento de enojo, se dejó convencer y empezó a corresponderle. De pronto, una molestia surgió en su mente.

-Yo no soy la primera.

-En cierta forma, sí.

-¿Quién fue la primera?

-Ya no lo recuerdo, fue hace años – la besó con más fuerza para callarla, pero ella tenía curiosidad.

-¿Fue una prostituta?

-Sí. Mi padre la consiguió.

-¿Y te gustó?

-¡Candy!

-Dicen que ellas son buenas en lo que hacen, es su trabajo.

-Pues yo también soy bueno en lo que estamos haciendo, y no es mi trabajo.

-¿Cómo sabes que eres bueno?

-Me lo han dicho.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Rayos, Candy! – él se alejó, algo molesto - ¿A qué viene esa curiosidad tan morbosa?

-He leído algunas cosas sobre el tema, y quiero saber.

-Ah, por eso decías que no eras tan inocente. ¿Qué leíste?

-Unas "memorias de una cortesana", y de "una doncella inglesa".

Hasta Terry enrojeció al recordar esos libros.

-Buenas lecturas. Los chicos las disfrutamos mucho en el colegio – dijo después de un rato, volviendo a acariciarla.

-¿Qué es una felación? – preguntó ella. Él se rió.

-No me pidas que te lo explique aún. Después hablamos de eso.

-¿Y un cunnilingus?

-No hablaré de eso.

-¿Y cuál posición te gusta más? ¿Arriba o abajo?

-Aprendiste bastante en esos libros, pecosa pervertida... pues me gusta más cuando estoy abajo.

-¿Así? – la chica giró hasta sentarse sobre él, sin ningún pudor. A Terry le encantó eso.

-Así está perfecto.

-¿Y qué hago ahora?

-¿No dijiste que sabías?

-Sé que los procesos químicos de liberación de hormonas de cerebro con el fin de bombardear de sangre las zonas íntimas del hombre y la mujer tienen como único fin lograr la unión de los gametos femenino y masculino. Es cosa de química. Pero no estoy segura de la ejecución de esas acciones. Me han dicho algo mis pacientes, que son expertas, pero aún no estoy segura...

-¿Y qué es lo que sabes? – Terry se atrevió a jugar con los pezones de la chica. Ella le sonrió.

-Sé que los enloquecen los senos. Algo así como una fijación oral.

-Es verdad.

-Sé que les gusta acariciar las partes blandas que rodean la pelvis.

-Es verdad – dijo él, acariciándole esos lugares. La chica suspiró.

-Sé que es muy fácil endurecer esta cosa – ella estiró la mano hacia atrás y tocó el miembro del chico, que gimió y se mordió los labios -. Por lo visto, el tuyo ya está preparado.

-Más que preparado. Estoy esperando a que tú lo estés – respondió, acariciándole las piernas.

-¿Y cómo sabrás cuando yo esté preparada?

-Vas a dejar de hablar tanto y me dejarás hacerlo.

-¿Así? – ella levantó las caderas y se dejó penetrar. Lanzó un gemido de dolor, sorprendida de su propia audacia, pero después se relajó y comenzó a tomar una cadencia que el mismo Terry le imponía.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, después de un segundo. Ella asintió jadeando. Recién comenzaba a experimentar ese famoso placer del que tanto hablaban. Continuaron un buen rato, hasta que alcanzaron juntos el clímax y ella cayó extenuada en los brazos de él.

-Te amo, pecosa – murmuró Terry con los labios pegados a las mejillas de la chica.

-Te amo, delincuente – respondió ella, pellizcándole un brazo.

Se reanimaron con besos y caricias, riéndose de tonterías. Ella limpió unos restos de labial que estaban en la cara de Terry, mientras él desenredaba amorosamente los rizos de la chica.

-¿Era lo que esperabas? – preguntó él. Ella sonrió.

-Me estaba perdiendo de una cosa magnífica. Al principio dolió, pero después ya no. ¿Lo hice bien?

-Estuviste maravillosa.

-¿Y comparada con las otras?

Terry miró con impaciencia hacia el techo.

-Deja de compararte. Las otras no significaban nada. Tú lo eres todo.

-Es que quiero saber... ¿alguna vez estuviste con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo?

-¡Candy!

-¡Salía en el libro! ¿Se puede hacer?

-Pecosa pervertida, no te pienso contestar eso.

-Entonces volvamos a hacerlo, si no quieres hablar. Esta vez yo abajo.

-Todo con tal de que te calles – la mordisqueó en el cuello, haciéndola reír. Ella se recostó y dejó que el chico se colocara entre sus muslos, enlazándolo con sus piernas.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? – preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Estupendamente.

-¿Te gusta si hago esto? – tomó los dedos del chico y se los metió en la boca, succionando la punta.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – preguntó él, casi sin voz.

-Las pacientes lo comentaron. Dicen que vuelve locos a los hombres

-Pues fue un muy buen comentario. Agradéceles de mi parte.

Volvieron a amarse varias veces más, hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos una en brazos del otro.

La mañana siguiente los encontró enlazados. Él aún dormía con los labios entreabiertos. Ella lo miraba descansar y sonreía, recordando la noche anterior. Todos sus temores previos parecían ahora tan estúpidos... ¿Cómo podía tener miedo de un placer así?

El estómago de Terry rugió, y éste abrió los ojos.

-Así que no fue un sueño... compartí la cama con Tarzán pecosa.

-¡Mocoso malcriado!

-Ven acá, pequeña salvaje – la abrazó y comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja. Ella se rió, pero se despegó de él.

-Terry, tengo que ir a mi trabajo. Me esperan.

-Que sigan esperando. Yo aún no estoy listo para dejarte ir.

-Tengo que ir, Terry. Hay mucho que hacer.

-Bueno – él puso cara de desagrado, pero inmediatamente le sonrió – No estás arrepentida, ¿verdad?

-¿Arrepentida? No puedo esperar a que llegue esta noche – le guiñó el ojo.

-Pues no esperemos – la volvió a atraer. Ella, riendo, se soltó.

-¡Basta, Terry! Déjame arreglarme para traerte desayuno.

Fue a la cocina y por un momento pensó en colocarse la comida en el cuerpo, como lo había leído en alguno de los libros que le prestaron... pero no se atrevió. Tal vez en la noche. Había muchas cosas en esos libros que quería experimentar. Seguramente Terry sabía cómo se hacía.

Se estremeció de placer y algo de vergüenza al recordar la noche anterior. Él tenía razón. Era muy bueno lo que hacía. Pura práctica, seguramente. Sintió una punzada de celos al pensar en las otras mujeres que habían estado con él. Decidió que las superaría. Terry no pensaría en ninguna otra que en ella.

Tocaron a la puerta. Candy se colocó una bata y fue a abrir. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio una silla de ruedas ocupada por Susana (Gusana) y su madre, ambas con los ojos llorosos y rostros desencajados:

-¡Ladrona! – lloriqueó Susana - ¡Devuélveme a mi prometido!

Candy casi se desmaya; y lo peor fue cuando sintió un flash en la cara. Un hombre rubio con un sombrero que decía "prensa" acababa de sacarle una fotografía.

Continuará...

Próximo capítulo: el final.


	12. Final

Capítulo 12: El final.

_Si me buscas tú a mí_

_Me podrás encontrar..._

Pobre Candy... la encontraron.

Susana, su madre y su amante entraron por la fuerza en el departamento de Candy.

¿Qué rayos hacían allí?

Habían llegado de madrugada a Chicago y fueron de inmediato al hotel de Terry. El recepcionista les comunicó que no había llegado en todo el día, y que suponían que estaba con una señorita pecosa con la cual había salido una vez, y de la que hablaba mucho. Con esta información, no les resultó difícil deducir que estaba con Candy; era cosa de sumar dos más dos. Tampoco les costó llegar al departamento de la pecosa, ya que el portero del hotel los contactó con el taxi que había llevado a Candy y a Terry la tarde anterior.

El Trío Macabro tenía un magnífico plan: sacarían fotos a Candy y amenazarían con publicarlas a nivel nacional, denunciando que era la amante de Terry y que quería quitarle su prometido a una pobre coja. Además, Susana haría un pequeño intento de suicidio para sensibilizar más aún la situación.

Antonio, el marqués italiano amante de Susana, estaba disfrazado de periodista y le encantó eso de sacar fotos. Le sacó tantas a Candy que casi la dejó ciega antes de que Terry pudiera adecentarse y aparecer en el living.

-¿Qué se creen ustedes? No tienen derecho a entrar así a esta casa...

-El hogar de su inmunda amante – le reprochó la señora Marlowe.

-Vuelva a ofender a Candy y le daré su merecido, olvidando que usted es mujer, señora Marlowe – masculló Terry -. ¿Qué pretenden?

-Mi hija ha venido por lo que le corresponde. Viene a defender sus derechos como futura esposa.

-¿Y quién piensa casarse con ella?

-Usted, pues señor futuro duque de Granchester.

-Y dale... señora, ¿qué parte de "no voy a heredar" es la que usted no entiende?

-Al estar acá, con esta mujer, está ofendiendo a mi inocente hija.

Antonio y Susana se miraron de manera cómplice.

-Parece que se le olvida que yo vi a su hija con este señor, en una posición muy comprometida.

-Pues no hay pruebas – respondió Susana – mientras que sí las hay de tu traición con Candy la enfermera.

-E vero. Io saqué fotos de la signorina. Primer plano, saldrán preciosas en tuttos los diarios del país – dijo Antonio.

-Sí – prosiguió Susana – y dirán: ¡Extra! ¡La mujer que le quitó el prometido a la mártir del teatro! ¡Descubiertos en vergonzoso acto carnal! ¿Cómo se sentirían tus amigos, Candy?

-¡Terry! – gimió Candy, ocultando las manos en el rostro.

-Una humillación así podría destruir a una persona. ¿Estás seguro que quieres eso para ella? – preguntó la señora Marlowe.

-Señorita Pony, hermana María, ¿qué pensarán ellas de mí? – se lamentó Candy.

Terry consideró la desesperación de Candy y apretó los labios, furioso.

-¿Qué quieren? – masculló.

-Matrimonio inmediato – dijo la señora Marlowe -, y que nunca más veas a esta mujer.

-¿Qué ofrecen a cambio de eso?

-Las fotos que le sacamos a Candy – dijo Susana.

-¿No las publicarán? – preguntó Candy.

-No, tu pequeño secreto no será descubierto – dijo Susana -. Pero ya nunca más verás a Terry, o estas fotografías serán publicadas en todo el mundo.

Terry bajó la vista, molesto. Comprendía qué era lo que debía hacer. Aceptar el chantaje, por Candy. La chica no se merecía una humillación como la que había planeado Susana. Él debía renunciar a ella y salvarla del problema.

-Siempre nos quedará la única noche que pasamos juntos – susurró.

Candy sollozaba débilmente en el sofá. No podía creer que la felicidad se le volviera a escapar de las manos. Una parte de ella deseaba renunciar a todo y decirle a Susana que publicara lo que quisiera, pero la parte consciente y madura le decía que la señorita Pony y la hermana María no se merecían el sufrimiento de verla expuesta como una cualquiera.

Alzó los ojos para ver a Susana que se reía de ella. Susana se humedeció los labios, en un gesto que también tenía la señora Marlowe. La lengua tenía partes blanquecinas. Luego le miró las manos. Las uñas tenían manchas blancas y el dorso de las manos tenía escaras. Poniendo más atención, el rostro presentaba ciertas manchas redondas y blancuzcas. La parte analítica-científica-enfermera de Candy, se despertó. Dejó de sollozar, pero se mantuvo con la cara oculta entre las manos, expectante.

-Juntémonos esta tarde para hablar. En mi hotel – ordenó Terry.

-En _nuestro_ hotel – dijo Susana -. Me alojo en la habitación contigua a la tuya.

-Como quieras. Juntémonos a las cinco.

-Y concertaremos los detalles del matrimonio inmediato, ¿verdad? – preguntó la madre de Susana.

-Como quiera. Pero esas fotos serán destruidas en frente de mí y Candy se verá fuera de este enojoso asunto.

-Yo quiero estar presente – dijo Candy -. Necesito ver cómo esas fotos se destruyen.

-Por mí, no hay inconveniente – dijo Susana -. Puedes ser testigo de cómo fijamos una fecha de matrimonio con Terry.

El Trío Macabro se retiró rápidamente, seguro de su éxito. Terry, desalentado, se sentó en el suelo. Candy suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Aún tenemos que comer – dijo. Terry admiró su sangre fría y su fuerza de voluntad; él no tenía deseos de hacer nada.

-Yo no renunciaré a ti tan fácilmente – dijo él después de un rato -, pero no dejaré que te hagan daño. De alguna manera los engañaremos. Podemos vernos a escondidas, no creo que a Susana le importe...

-Pues a mí me importaría – respondió ella -. No sería capaz de faltar a una promesa, aunque ella no se lo merezca. No, Terry, haremos las cosas bien. A su modo, pero bien.

-No te entiendo.

-Confía en mí. Tengo una idea, pero no puedo contarte nada. Llegaré un poco tarde a la reunión con Susana y los otros, así que espérame. No hagas ningún trato hasta que yo aparezca. Y sobre todo, no hagas ningún comentario sobre mis acompañantes.

Se prepararon en silencio, y antes de salir, Terry besó a Candy profundamente, como despidiéndose... ella notó que él tenía lágrimas en los ojos. En cambio ella, como aún tenía una esperanza, se veía casi feliz.

Llegó a la cárcel algo atrasada, pero nadie le preguntó la causa. La suponían.

-¿Te fue bien, supongo? – preguntó Madame Lafitte.

-Sí y no – dijo Candy, y sin rodeos explicó – Madame, necesito su ayuda. Y la de Ethel.

Les contó lo que había pasado. Las mujeres no escatimaron insultos para Susana y su madre.

-¿Qué deseas de nosotras? Pide y haremos lo que podamos – dijo Madame Lafitte.

Candy explicó su plan. Necesitaba asustar al Trío Macabro.

-Susana, su madre y su amante tienen síntomas dermatológicos de la sífilis. Necesito que usted, como autoridad médica, lo señale y amenace con internarlas, y que Ethel saque fotos como prueba.

-Sería mejor aún si Claire nos acompañara. Los síntomas de sífilis en su etapa final servirían para convencerlas más rápidamente – dijo Madame Lafitte.

-¿Creen que acceda?

-Yo la convenzo – dijo Ethel, y partió a la sala grande.

Al poco rato Claire ya estaba convencida, igual que Mildred y Sophie, que las acompañarían. Consiguieron ropa de civil con la ayuda de Annie y partieron al hotel de Terry. Éste ya estaba sentado con Susana y sus acompañantes, muy molesto. Al ver a Candy, el rostro se le iluminó, y abrió la boca de asombro al notar quiénes la acompañaban. ¿Qué se traía entre manos la pecosa?

-No sé por qué esta mujercita tiene que estar en la negociación – dijo la señora Marlowe apenas llegó Candy con sus acompañantes -, y no sé por qué debía traer gente. Creo que eso está de más.

Un fogonazo muy cerca de su rostro la calló. Ethel acababa de sacarle una fotografía. Rápidamente, la enfermera sacó instantáneas en primer plano de Antonio y Susana.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer? – preguntó Susana, molesta y con un mal presentimiento.

-Está recabando pruebas – dijo Candy con voz muy queda, después de sentarse, para que no las oyeran los que ocupaban las otras mesas. Mildred, Sophie y Claire – que llevaba un espeso velo – se sentaron también.

-¿A qué te refieres con pruebas? – preguntó Susana, desconfiada.

-Pruebas. He traído conmigo a una mujer que tiene el poder legal de hacerse cargo de ustedes, por los síntomas presentados. Son claros síntomas de una enfermedad venérea.

-¡Enfermedad venérea!! – exclamaron Susana, Antonio y la señora Marlowe.

-Personas con esta enfermedad deben ser internadas en la clínica de la cárcel, la _Santa Magdalena_ – dijo Ethel.

Susana y su madre abrieron la boca en una muda mueca de horror.

-Será un escándalo...acá traigo a la enfermera jefe, que les dirá cómo será el procedimiento – dijo Candy - Madame Lafitte, ¿puede usted comunicarles a estas mujeres de qué se las acusa?

Pero Madame Lafitte no respondió; estaba embobada mirando a la señora Marlowe. -¿Madame Lafitte? – repitió Candy, nerviosa. La señora Marlowe, que había estado concentrada en Candy y Ethel, sintió curiosidad y miró. Abrió mucho los ojos y enrojeció.

-¿Blanche? – dijo Madame Lafitte.

-¿Diana? – preguntó con un hilo de voz la señora Marlowe.

Susana y Candy las miraron, sin comprender. Madame Lafitte sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No puedo hacer esto, Candy. No puedo engañar a esta mujer. Ella no tiene sífilis, sólo una alergia que les da a las personas que viajan en esos nuevos asientos de tren. Lo siento, Candy. No hay pruebas que las obliguen a entrar a la _Santa Magdalena._

-¡Madame Lafitte! – exclamó Candy. Su plan había fracasado.

Fue entonces que Terry comprendió el optimismo anterior de Candy. Su pecosa había tramado ese plan. Era conmovedora su actitud, pero no había servido de nada...

"Al menos nos quedará esa noche", pensó Candy, desconsolada. Ya no habrían más momentos íntimos entre ellos, ya jamás estarían juntos riendo después de un día agotador... la alegría volvía a escapársele, tal como esa vez, invierno en Nueva York, ella renunciando a él para "hacer lo correcto". Nuevamente el destino los separaba. ¿Por qué Madame Lafitte tenía que ser amiga de la señora Marlowe?

-Sin embargo – dijo lentamente Madame Lafitte -, supongo que esta mujer no se negará a hacerme un favor...

-Lo que usted quiera – respondió con un hilo de voz la señora Marlowe. Candy la miró sin creer lo que oía. Esa humildad en la voz de la señora Marlowe era tan extraña.

-Quiero las fotos que en la mañana le sacaron a Candy – pidió Madame Lafitte.

-Acá están – la señora Marlowe, temblando, se las quitó a Antoine y las puso sobre la mesa. Candy las tomó rápidamente y se las comió ante la asombrada mirada de todos.

-Los negativos también.

La señora Marlowe, más nerviosa aún, entregó los negativos y Terry, después de asegurarse de que eran los correctos, los desmenuzó con un cuchillo. Susana y Antonio no salían de su asombro y no atinaban a reaccionar.

-Y quiero que prometan que dejaran a esta dulce parejita en paz, para siempre. Tengo muy buena memoria, "señora" Marlowe, y si me entero de algo...

-No se preocupe – respondió la mamá de Susana, muy nerviosa y casi atropellando las palabras -, que a partir de ahora no nos volverán a ver. Lamento las intromisiones, Terry, y espero que todo quede olvidado. Susana, Antonio, despídanse que nos vamos.

La señora Marlowe hizo un nervioso gesto de despedida, tomó la silla de Susana y salió casi corriendo del lugar. Antonio las siguió, desconcertado.

-¿Qué fue eso, mamá...? – alcanzaron a oír que decía Susana.

-No te metas y cállate – respondió la madre.

Terry, Candy y los demás miraron asombrados a Madame Lafitte, que leía el menú del hotel.

-Ella me debía algunos favores – dijo Madame Lafitte después de un rato.

-Usted la llamó Blanche – dijo Ethel - ¿Es esa Blanche de la que tanto habla, la cortesana que "cambió Europa" junto con usted?

Por toda respuesta, Madame Lafitte sonrió inocentemente y llamó al mozo.

Celebraron con torta, dulces, chocolate caliente, pastas, pan crujiente, sanguchitos; en fin, se ganaron una buena indigestión.

-Candy, como tu jefa te ordeno que te quedes en el hotel bien quietecita – dijo Madame Lafitte, al caer la noche – Una indigestión no es cosa de risa. Puedes caer al hospital si no te cuidas.

-No es nada, un poco de antiácido me hará bien.

-Hazle caso a tu jefa, Candy – dijo Ethel, guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí – apoyó Mildred, mirandola con doble intención – quizás te ganes una "inyección".

-¡Mildred! – se horrorizó Candy.

-Ya no eres tan inocente – dijo Claire -, entendiste la broma. En fin, Candy, no hagas nada que nosotras no haríamos. Buenas noches.

Candy las dejó en la puerta del hotel y giró hacia Terry, que la esperaba cerca del ascensor. Ignorando las miradas reprobatorias de algunas señoras que descansaban en el lobby, se acercó al chico y le tomó la mano.

-¿Me dejas alojar esta noche? – preguntó ella.

-Esta noche y toda la vida – respondió él, apretándole la mano con fuerza.

EPÍLOGO

Candy no salió del hotel por tres días. Terry tampoco, obviamente. Sus presentaciones de teatro fueron suspendidas durante todo ese tiempo para pesar de sus admiradoras. Cuando recobraron el buen sentido, Terry volvió a sus ensayos y Candy volvió a la cárcel, siendo recibida con una ovación por las internas, que ya se suponían la razón de su ausencia.

Candy se dio el maligno gusto de contar parte de sus experiencias carnales y observar como Starla de moría de envidia al escucharla.

-Espero que esta vez no lo dejes escapar – dijo Mildred.

-No sé... – respondió Candy -. Él se va a Nueva York esta semana. Nos comunicaremos por carta hasta que venga nuevamente.

-¿Y por qué no lo sigues? – preguntó Alice. Ya había tenido a su hijo, que nació sano, a pesar de los pronósticos.

-No puedo, tengo un trabajo que hacer aquí.

-Candy, no te sientas mal, pero no eres tan imprescindible – dijo Claire.

-Sí. La verdad es que como enfermera de enfermedades venéreas, no sirves mucho – dijo Ethel -. Eres demasiado sentimental.

-¡Ethel!

-Es verdad – dijo Madame Lafitte – Eres un amor, pero ya tenemos reemplazante, no te sientas obligada a quedarte.

-¿Quién? ¡Pero si nadie quiere trabajar acá! Todos les tienen miedo...

-Pues Alice va a trabajar acá – dijo Madame Lafitte -. Ethel lo arregló todo.

-El señor Albert la enviará a la Academia de Enfermeras – dijo Ethel, súbitamente ruborizada. Candy le sonrió, recordando que su amiga gustaba de Albert.

-Y podré criar a mi hijo de manera decente – se alegró Alice.

Esto hizo pensar a Candy. Era verdad, no era tan imprescindible y ella tenía otras cosas que hacer. Candy renunció esa semana a su trabajo en la cárcel; Terry volvía a Nueva York y ella iría con él.

Esa misma semana Susana anunció que cancelaba el compromiso con Terry para casarse con un arruinado marqués italiano, Antonio Cavalcanti. Emigrarían a Europa con la señora Marlowe.

El escándalo de este matrimonio sorpresivo quedó opacado con el escándalo de Terry, al anunciar que se casaría con la anónima y preciosa Candy White en Las Vegas y sin ninguna fiesta de bodas, pues, según declaró, "no puedo esperar para volver a llevármela a la cama." El escándalo no fue esta declaración, sino la sonora bofetada que Candy le propinó frente a todos los reporteros, para después comérselo a besos sin importarle las fotografías que les sacaban.

Y así termina esta pequeña historia, de cómo Candy descubrió su "Yo Femenino" y salió de la cárcel de sus miedos y traumas para sentirse finalmente una mujer plena.

¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí!!!... Críticas, flores, tomatazos, de todo es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer. Chauuuuuuuuuu!

FIN


End file.
